Finding You
by franmar
Summary: Post 1x13. Just when they thought that they could finally live peacefully on Earth, Clarke and the remaining Hundred are kidnapped by mountain men and despite popular belief,Finn and Bellamy are still alive and they both will do whatever it takes to get their people back. *Bellarke, slow burn* Basically my ideas for season 2. ratings may change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so I'm sorry if its bad... Also this is a bellarke story but there will be a lack of interactions between the two in the first few chapters. Hope you like it.**

prologue

The last time Clarke saw Bellamy he was fighting for his life against one of the grounders. Finn ran to help him and Clarke swore that was the last time she was going to see either of them again. As much as she wanted to run out and help them she knew the hundred needed her and they needed to get rid of the grounders around their camp.

The gates closed and Clarke just stood there, stunned and unable to breathe until she heard the commotion around her about how the ship wasn't launching, and saw they were trying to kill the grounder leader,Anya.

"What the hell is going on Jasper! We need it to launch now!" Clarke screamed.

The grounders were banging on the door trying to pry it open and if Jasper didn't get it to work soon, they probably would. Finally it launched and Clarke knew it was over. She thought about Finn and how she would never see him again. How even though he broke her heart she did care about him and didn't want him to die. She then thought about Bellamy. Bellamy smiled a little to herself. He was such a arrogant, Stubborn, pain in the ass but she needed was she going to take care of camp without him, or survive without him? She needed him.

The drop ship doors opened and all they could see was black. Smoke and bodies everywhere. Clarke was the first to step out. All she saw was destruction, destruction that they caused. She felt sick at the thought of it all. It only had been 29 days. 29 days and already 18 dead, well 20 now including Bellamy and finn and then not to mention all the others that probably died because of this. Clarke was about to set up a search party to search for things that they can salvage and reuse but then there were lasers pointing at them.

Grenades were been thrown into camp. Most people started screaming because they thought they were about to be blown into pieces. But that was not what it was, the grenades started spraying out red smoke and men and women with masks and guns started entering the camp. Clarke fell to the ground, she now felt actually sick. As she was blacking out someone picked her up and dropped her into the back of a big truck along with the rest of the remaining hundred. Clarke tried to move and keep herself awake to try to see what the hell was going on. She couldn't do it. She felt every part of her body fall asleep and then she was out.

Chapter One

Bellamy's POV

Of freaking course. Of course out of everyone, Finn had to be the one to come and help wasn't that he didn't like spacewalker, it was just that he and Finn were two completely opposite people.

_When the drop shit door closed Bellamy thought that this was the end, his luck ran out and he was finally going to die. He was glad he said goodbye to Octavia and although he hated to admit it, he knew she was going to be alright with Lincoln because he loved her almost as much as Bellamy did and would protect her._

_He was waiting, waiting to then the drop ship didn't launch and Bellamy was pulled roughly out of his daze by Finn. "RUNN" Finn was screaming and they both darted for the tunnels._

_All the grounders ran to the door trying to open it leaving Finn and him to try to get as far as they can from there as fast as they can. Bellamy thought how this was probably the fastest he ever ran in his life. He felt the flames behind them, creeping up and then as soon as he felt the heat it was gone and Bellamy collapsed._

"Are you alright?" he heard Finn asked.

Bellamy took a second to get himself together.

"Im Fine." he answered in his usual annoyed and disgruntled tone, obviously he was not fine by the look of his face, which was brutally beaten by the grounder, and the burns he got on his arms and legs from the fire.

"We should go back to camp to check on the-" and Finn was cut off by Bellamy knocking him to the ground.

"Shutup" Bellamy hissed.

"Bu-" Finn retorted, obviously confused at what Bellamy was staring at.

"Shh" Bellamy hissed again and pointed to the camp.

Bellamy got up and hid behind the bush to see what the hell was going on. He saw trucks, at least 4. They were huge army trucks with a dozen men in each carrying guns and wearing masks. They were going in the direction of thought of all the people who were still there. Jasper, Miller, Raven, Clarke. He didn't know why but when he thought of Clarke his heart started racing, he needed to know if she was alright. He shook the thought from his head. Why did he care? It was just the princess. Quickly dismissing his thoughts, He grabbed Finn by the collar and dragged him to get up and follow him. Finn and Bellamy were trailing behind the cars until the trucks came to a stop and Finn and Bellamy dropped to the ground.

They pretty close to camp. The people were close enough to camp to see the hundred but far enough that the hundred wouldn't notice them. He saw her though. Clarke she was alright. He sighed a breath of relief.

"I see Clarke and Jasper, but where are the others, where is Raven?" Finn whispered to Bellamy.

"I have no idea, but my question is why are these men just standing around? What the hell are they waiting for?" Bellamy questioned.

"We should go warn Clark-" and just when Finn was about to finish saying Princess's name, Bellamy was again pushing him down to the ground to hide.

All at once, they stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed what Bellamy was pretty sure were

grenades. Just as he was about to scream out to clarke to take cover they pulled the pins off the Grenades and instead of an explosion there was just red smoke spilling out of them. The smoke was causing the hundred to become drowsy and pass out.

Bellamy was frozen in his place. Were they dead or just unconscious? He then saw Clarke. One of the only people left who were still standing. He could tell that the princess was trying to fight it. She was pushing away the guards until she collapsed. A guard picked her up and made way back to the trucks. Bellamy felt guilt and anger. Guilty because he couldn't even try to help them because if he did, he too would be knocked out, and Anger because he couldn't stand the fact that anyone would ever hurt Clarke in anyway or would ever go against Clar-. Bellamy stopped himself before he could indulge in his thoughts any longer. He was being stupid. He needed to protect his people.

He felt Finn behind him and sensed that he too was feeling the same way. Contemplating what they can do. He then saw Finn start toward Clarke and as much as he wanted to do the same, he knew he couldn't. He had to be a leader and try to focus on the bigger picture.

Bellamy pulled Finn back. "We will be knocked out too if we go over there. I know you want to help but we can't"

"Bu-but look at Clarke. She is fighting so hard to stay awake, we need to do something! We can't just let these assholes take our people!" Finn responded anxiously.

"We are going to get them back I promise. We are. But we can't just go storming into that 2 verse 30. Its not smart and we need to play smart." Bellamy paused, trying to think of what to say next. "We will follow the truck as far as we can. We are hurt, and we need to gather our strength and supplies. We will get them back." Bellamy spoke in his confident leader voice.

Just as he said that the trucks began to move out and he saw her again. Except this time she was out. The princess wasn't fighting anymore she was down and seeing her like that, so vulnerable, made Bellamy so much more determined to find her, and the others. Bellamy got up and began to trail behind the trucks.

"lets go spacewalker."

Clake's POV

When Clarke woke up all she could see was white. Once her eyes adjusted to her surroundings she could still only see white. She was in a room with white walls and floors. She was sitting up in her white twin bed. As she looked around she saw another white bed beside her. It was empty. She turned to get out of bed and when her feet touched the ground it was like ice. Clarke stood up and headed for the door and tried desperately to open it. It wouldn't budge so she started banging on the window.

She then saw Monty's face appear in the window across from her. Clarke never thought she would be so happy to see Monty.

"Monty! What is going on!" She screamed so that maybe he could hear her.

She figured he couldn't hear her because she saw him mouth the word "What"

Clarke was getting frustrated and deep down she was scared. She has no idea what was going on, why she was in this cell, where the rest of the 100 were, and what happened to Finn and Bellamy.

Clarke was again thinking back to the the sight she'd seen back at camp. Her tears were gathering up in her eyes as she tried to stop herself from she couldn't, She slid down the door and was hysterically crying. Clarke's thoughts started to consume her and she was pulled out of the bubble of self control she usually had up around her.

_This is all my fault…. 20 of our own died today and I'm still here, barely a scratch on me. Why? Everyone thinks I'm this great freakin' healer but I'm not, anyone can do it if they tried. So why am I still okay? _

Clarke's guilt was overwhelming her. She was practically sobbing all over the place. Gasping every time she tried to take a breath.

_Pull it together Clarke. Don't do this now. _

_one. two. three._

After three Clarke started to calm down. When Clarke was a little girl she would always be anxious and nervous. Her father, Jake, always told her that whenever she was stressed, nervous, or scared that she should close her eyes and count to three. Three seconds, that was all she gave herself. Then she snapped back to reality like it was clockwork.

Clarke got up off the floor, wiped her tears and sat on the bed. She had to think. Where the hell could they be? Could they be different type of grounders that are technologically advanced? She doubted it but really who else could still be down here?

The door then made a clicking sound and it opened. In stepped a tall, lanky, man in a lab coat holding a white folder in his hands.

"Hello Clarke Griffin. Welcome to Mount Weather."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bellamy's POV

It felt as if he and Finn have been walking forever although, in reality it had only been about 4 hours. They were completely lost. About 2 miles back they had lost sight of the trucks completely and now were just wandering around in the forest.

They had just reached a small water hole when Finn stopped and turned to Bellamy.

"I think we should stop for today and make camp here"

"Why? You getting tired spacewalker?" Bellamy responded sarcastically.

"Actually yeah I am but thats only part of the reason, the other part is that you look like shit man. You need to sit down and clean up your wounds before they get infected"

Bellamy's body was burning with pain. Whenever he took a step or even made the slightest movement he felt pain just shoot up through his body. He hated to admit that Finn was right but he was.

"Fine,but we need to get some wood and food to eat first. Im freakin' starving." Bellamy said as he was about to start searching.

"No, you stay here, Ill go out and find some wood and food." Find quickly said back.

Bellamy was started to get annoyed. Who the hell said that Finn was in charge of what I do or don't do?

"Im fine" with that said, Bellamy again started for the woods when Finn grabbed his arm.

"It doesn't matter if your **fine**_. _We both need you to be more than fine in order for us to get our people back. So just stop always being stubborn and clean yourself up."

There was a long pause before the next words were said. Bellamy hated being on the sidelines. He liked to be right there in the middle of what was going on. But to his distaste, Finn was right again. Stupid Spacewalker. Always having to be the righteous, noble one.

"Alright." Bellamy finally Gritted through his teeth. "Just hurry back its going to get dark soon"

Finn smirked and ventured out into the forest. Leaving Bellamy alone in the woods.

Clarke''s POV

"Hello Clarke Griffin. Welcome to Mount Weather"

Clarke just stared at the man in white, her mouth dropped and she was just utterly shocked at what she had just heard.

"How is this even possible? Mount Weather is empty, no one made it there in time." Clarke asked. She was still in denial over what was happening.

"Obviously Mount Weather is not Empty because we are here and we have been for the past 97 years." The man responded.

Although Clarke didn't show it, she was scared. She had no idea what was going on, who they were, what they wanted, or why her and her people were here.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?"

"You are not in any position to question us right now, Clarke." He said as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. "You see, if you haven't already noticed it, This section of Mount weather is the Quarantine Section. But it is not only used for keep the sick and infect away it is also used for research."

Clarke gave him a cautious look and said "What the hell does that have do with us?"

He Looked up to Clarke and smirked. "We have been planning on bringing you kids here since before you even arrived at earth, back when your chancellor had just approved of the mission. We decided then, when the time was right that we would take you here, and thats what we did. When the search party arrived at your camp they took everyone who was still well and alive back to us."

Clarke's heart started racing as she thought of Raven who was still in the dropship. She wasn't dead when Clarke left her but if they didn't find her and bring her here she probably would be by now.

"I know this is probably really shocking to you but we just need t-" and Clarke cut him off, not caring about whatever bullshit he was about to say.

"Raven. Raven Reyes. do you have her?" Clarke said.

"Ms. Griffin I told you no questions right now please. Now back to what I was sa-"

"She was dying before you guys kidnapped us. Please just tell me if you have her or not." Clarke blurted out.

"Fine. We do have her,she is here with us, and she is okay, for now. But in order for us to give her the continued treatment she needs, I need your full cooperation right now ."

Clarke didn't know what else to say so she just nodded her head slightly.

"Good. So as I was saying before, we have awaited your arrival for a long time. Your group are the first people on earth in 97 years. You were not born with any radiation type genes in your body. You all have what we call here 'clean genes'. But when you came down to the earth there may or may not have been a change inside your bodies because of the cataclysmic damage from the war."

He looked to Clarke to see if she was listening and truthfully she was. Clarke could not understand why they were in the Quarantine ward if they had 'clean genes'.

After the slight pause he continued to speak. "That is why we need all of you here. We want to preform some..._ tests _on you to see if the radiation levels are actually sustainable for humans or if it just takes longer for the side affects to kick in."

Working in a hospital her whole life alongside her mother taught Clarke that preforming tests wasent a good thing. It could actually be a very bad thing. Clarke was besides being terrified she was angry.

"If you hurt any of my people I swear I-"

" …"

The man simply got up and walked over to Clarke until he was arms length away.

"We have all of your people here,Your co-leader Bellamy Blake and your ex lover Finn Collins are dead, you are in our home, with our guards who are constantly armed with weapons. We know everything about you. We have had connection to the Ark since its beginning even though they didn't know it. You are powerless here, you can not do anything. So do not try to threaten us again." He then smiled which made Clarke feel sick.

"Testing will start tomorrow, Have a nice day Clarke." He then turned and left the room locking the door behind him.

Bellamy's POV

Night had fallen. Finn came back not that long after he left with some berries and wood. They had made a fire and both were just sitting there not talking. Bellamy had nothing to say. He didn't know what the hell was going on, neither of them did.

"What are we going to do?" Finn said in a quiet, desperate tone.

"I really don't know. We have no idea what or who we're up against." Bellamy said.

"We need backup. The ark, it came down from the sky today. There must have been a reason, maybe there are others or survivors. They can help us."

"I know we should probably go and see because we can't go into this just us two. There were about 4 dozen men at camp and theres probably more at their home base. But we still need to find out where their home base is and who they are and wha-"

Bellamy stopped his rambling when he heard a rustling sound.

"Theres something in the trees" Bellamy whispered. Then the sound came again except louder, this thing was getting closer. Bellamy pulled out a knife and Finn grabbed his from his started moving slowly toward the tree opposite where the sound was coming from. Bellamy then went to the other side. The noise was getting closer and closer. Bellamy had a gleam of hope when he to him that himself maybe it was one of the 100 who escaped, but when the figure came into the light he saw he was wrong.

Bellamy jumped out from behind the tree "Stop! Take off your mask and get on the ground with your hands up."

The person started for the mask but then quickly pulled a knife out of their pocket. He figured that it was a girl when she screamed:

"Back up. I don't want to hurt you."

Bellamy and the girl were staring at each other, neither of them moving when Finn came out from the shadows. "Put down the knife. Now. "

The girl threw her weapon to the side. Dropped down on the ground and put her hands up. Bellamy then went over to her and yanked the mask off. What he saw shocked him. It was a young girl. No older than 14 or 15 years old, with Dark Brown eyes and brown hair. What was a girl this young doing in the woods by herself,grounders never travel alone so who was she.

"Whats your name?" Bellamy asked. She didn't answer. The girl just looked up at him with a hard straight look on her face.

"Whats your name?" He said again but this time instead of asking calmly he just screamed it at her.

"My name is Theena" she finally answered.

"Where are you from or are you alone?" Finn quickly interjected.

"No, I'm not alone." she paused before she decided to go on "I'm from Mount Weather"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not my favorite chapter but its necessary for where the story is going!This Chapter is completely Bellamy's POV. Also sorry if there are any missing words i don't know why but sometimes some words get deleted. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Bellamy's POV

"No, I'm not alone." she paused before she decided to go on "I'm from Mount Weather"

Bellamy and Finn just looked to each other, both were questioning if this girl was telling the truth or not. Why would Jaha want the hundred to get to Mount Weather in the beginning if it was already inhabited?

"What do you mean by 'I'm from Weather'?" Finn asked the girl curiously.

"I mean, that me and my people live in Mount Weather. Its really not that a hard concept to comprehend."She responded sarcastically.

"If your from Mount Weather, then tell us why your out here. Mount Weather is supposed to be stocked with food and supplies, why would they have a little girl out in the forest?" Bellamy asked her.

"I will tell you anything you need to know if get that knife out of my face and let me sit down."

"Fine." Bellamy then put the knife in his pocket. "Now talk."

Theena began to ramble "Okay. This is kind of a long story and I'm really not one for spilling my guts to people I just met especially when they are trying to kill me an-"

"Just talk. We aren't the enemy here. We just want to find our people and know what the hell is going on around here." Finn said.

"Okay ." She took a deep breath "Me and my people have lived in Mount Weather since the beginning of the War. We are different than most of the survivors that were left on Earth. We are really technologically advanced in both medicine and other forms of sciences. Mount Weather used to be filled with people of high ranking in the United States like the government, the best scientists, or basically people of importance. Now its just full of assholes who think who the hell they are. They hate the outside world and the people in it. My parents were scientists but they weren't like the others. They believed that the outside world would strengthen our genes and make us stronger. They specialized in studying the changes in animals hoping it could show similar results to humans. They wanted to do research outside so badly. Both wanted to be out there themselves but in Mt Weather only certain people are allowed to go outside in fear of the contamination of the genes. The people who are allowed outside must be placed in the Quarantine and research ward. The main ward and the Quarantine ward are forbidden to ever mix. Whatever ward you were born into is where you had to stay. My parents didn't like that so one day they snuck out on their own to preform research. I was a little girl only about 6 years old when they did it. Me and my brother were never allowed to be with them again. We moved in with my Grandma and then about a year later they told us that our parents died. Never told me how or what killed them but when they died we didnt reach the ideal level of 'importance' to stay in the main ward, so they moved us to Quarantine. My grandma however she is very important. She is 102 years old which means that she has been on earth since the start of the war. They wanted to keep her with them but she refused to leave me and my brother alone." She stopped talking and looked up and Finn and Bellamy. "So should I keep going? I know this is really boring and everything but I didn't know where to start but y-"

"Keep talking." Bellamy said assertively. He was intrigued in what she was saying and wanted to know more to see if it could help them find Clarke and the others.

"Alright Mr. Bossy. " She responded sarcastically. "So as I was saying Me, my brother and grandma all live in Quarantine Ward but we were separated. All of us had different jobs and different responsibilities so we were all placed in different sections of the ward. My grandma was too old to do anything so she was placed in this type of nursing home thing i don't know exactly what is but yeah she's there. My brother, he was in guard training, but also was a garbage man and, me I wasn't old enough to do anything so they just stuck me in a room and only allowed me out to visit my grandma once a week or get meals. After a few years when I was about 13 my grandma became really ill and she needed a certain type of medicine that we don't have. She was going to die if she didn't get it. Normally they wouldn't care but she is the only survivor from the war so they want her alive so they can take samples from her. Its sick I know. So what do they do? They send the excess baggage out to find the plant used to make it. That baggage being me.I knew a lot about these plants from my parents and from sitting in my room all day with nothing else to do but study. So being the idiots they are they send out a 13 year old girl to go find this plant. My first trip I wasn't alone they had guards accompany me but after I learned the ropes and figured out where I was going they sent me out by myself to get the supplies my grandma needs." She took an exaggerated breath "So yeah thats pretty much it. I live in a big mountain with a bunch of assholes."

Theena looked up at them and saw they were just staring blankly back at her. "Alright you guys can talk now you know?I finished my autobiography " she smiled.

Bellamy was shocked at how confident this girl was. Here she was with two strangers who could potentially_ kill _her and she doesn't even care what she says. He smiled a little. She reminded him of Octavia. Always outspoken and sarcastic. His thoughts were interrupted by Finn.

"Thats insane. How could they let a little girl out here by themselves?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Can I ask you both a question? Well actually make that two questions."

"Go for it." Bellamy said back.

"My first question is:Are you guys from any of those tribes around here?You know with the weird tattoos and all that? and my second is: do you have food?

"We aren't from any tribe, We're from space." Bellamy said.

She eyes widen so big and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God!" She yelled " I can't believe your from the ark."

"How do you know about the ark?" Finn asked

"Our people have secretly had radio connection to the ark since its start. Wow this is incredible! What is space like? Do you guys wear anti-gravitation suits?"

"Space isn't that great kid trust me" Bellamy said

"Probably better then where I'm from" Theena said quietly.

"You should stay with us tonight. Its not safe out there in the dark. Im going to go find something to eat you stay with him" He said pointing to bellamy.

"If its not safe out there in the dark then why are you going out in the dark?" she responded

"Because if you have been through what I went through with the grounders, then being out in the dark isn't anything in comparison to it. Just stay here ill be back soon" with that said he walked in the darkness.

"So I guess its just me and know kid" Bellamy said trying to ease some tension. Bellamy loved kids. He wasn't so hard on them as he was with everyone else. He showed that with Charlotte and he wants to show it now with Theena.

"Well if I'm going to be stuck with you guys all night could you at least tell me your names?"

"Im Bellamy and that other guy who went to get some food is Finn."

"So Bellamy…" she smirked. "Whats your story? Why are you and that Finn guy out here on your on? Do you guys have this little romance going on and you got lost and now are trying to find your people?" She said jokingly.

Bellamy laughed. "No its not like that our people…" he said his voice trailing off.

In these past 29 days he had become attached to the 100, they were his family. He missed Jasper and Monty and how they were constantly trying to get everyone drunk off their moonshine, he missed Miller and Raven, but most of all he missed Clarke. Clarke Griffin became more than just the doctor to him, he needed her. Their daily bickering turned into something that Bellamy would look forward to. He loved when she would get mad and her nose would crinkle and she would widen her big blue ey-

"Hello?Earth to Bellamy? Your not in space anymore" She said snapping him out of his daze.

"Im sorry what did you say?" What the hell was he thinking?

"I asked what your story is? why are you all alone in the forest?"

"Oh right" He said as he tried shaking away what he was thinking "well we were in war with the grounders, or tribe people as you call them, and well we have this drop ship and we killed most of them by launching it and have the fire burn them all" He looked up at her crinkling her nose in disgust. "Finn and me were left outside and he dragged me up and we ran away from camp and then when were about to go back these men came in with big trucks and guns and threw grenades that sprayed red smoke out, they took our people back to their trucks and drove away. We lost them after a mile or so and now we are kind of lost here just trying to find them." He shrugged when he finished.

When he looked up he saw that Theena was just staring at him with a slightly frightened look in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Bellamy asked her.

"What was the color of the trucks and the uniforms the men were wearing?" she then got up and was searching for something.

"Wait what do you-" He then saw her pick up her mask from the ground and she cut him off.

"Was the color similar to this?"

"Yeah so what?" Bellamy asked

"Oh my god they did it.." she whispered. Theena then looked up at Bellamy "Im pretty sure I know where your people were taken to…" She paused. "I think your people were taken by mine and that they're at Mount Weather."

**Authors note: thank you for those of you who reviewed, they all made me smile! Thanks for reading! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Autors Note: Sorry it took a little longer to update. It was my birthday and then I got sick and had no motivation. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy ! (:**

Chapter 4

Clarkes POV

"Get the hell off me." Clarke spat at the two guards as she was trying to break free of their grip.

The two guards ignored her as she was being dragged out of her room and down the hall. The hall was long and every couple of steps there was a door to a room just like hers. The guards opened a door to her left and threw her inside locking the door behind them.

"Hello Clarke. " Clarke turned her head to see that it was the doctor from yesterday. "Please take a seat" He said referring to the chair in the middle of the room.

Clarke stood there. She didn't know what to do. Should she sit or should she stand her ground? The doctor tilted his head toward the chair and smiled. Clarke eventually sat down.

"Thank you for cooperating Ms. Griffin. It makes this whole process slightly easier."

"What are you going to do?" Clarke asked.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves." He said as he walked over to the chair "I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Dr Andrew Cooper and I will be your supervisor along with most of your group."

"Okay ,Dr Cooper can you tell me why I was dragged out of my room and brought here. I am pretty sure it wasn't just so you can introduce yourself." Clarke said as she gave him a hard look.

"No obviously not. As I said to you yesterday, today will be the first day of only will we be preforming tests on your genes but also on your minds." He said smiling.

Andrew moved to the chair Clarke was sitting and and pressed a button on the side of it. All of a sudden there were cuffs around her wrists and ankles. Clarke began to panic. She tried her hardest to break free but deep down she knew she couldn't do anything.

"Relax, Relax. These are just to keep you in your seat." He said as he walked over to the table.

"Get these damn cuffs off of me!" Clarke screamed as she was trying to break out of the restraints.

"In 10 seconds the first test will begin. Please prepare yourself."

"No stop! STOP!" Clarke cried out.

"3…2…1"

The last thing she saw was his menacing smile before everything went black.

Bellamy POV

"Oh my god they did it.." she whispered. Theena then looked up at Bellamy "I think I know where your people were taken to…" She paused. "I think your people were taken by mine. I think that they are at Mount Weather."

Bellamy got to his feet so fast and quickly walked over to her.

"What do you mean they did it? What the hell aren't you telling me!" He yelled.

"Im so stupid for not putting together the pieces!" She said to herself not even reacting to Bellamys yelling. "I can't believe this!" She exclaimed as Bellamy put his hand on her shoulder.

"What do they want with my people?"

"They want to run tests on them. Test their genes, mental stability and all that"

_Tests. _What kind of tests? Bellamy was consumed by his thoughts as he started to gather the supplies. Now that he knew where they were he was going to find them. He was going to Mount weather right now.

"Where do you think you're going? Finn isn't back yet and its pitch black outside." Theena said when she ran in front of him and put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I have to go I can't leave Clarke alone." Bellamy spit out. He quickly realized his mistake as he said "And the others"

Theena looked up at him with questioning eyes. She heard his slip-up about Clarke and of course being the girl she was she was going to ask him questions about it.

"Whose Clarke?... Sister? Girlfriend?"

Bellamy just pushed right past didn't have to answer. Clarke was Clarke. She was the princess of camp. The brave, smart, snarky, beautiful Princess. _Wait what? _Did he just call Clarke beautiful?

"You can't leave Finn here alone! If you go now they will catch you and you will be locked up just like Clarke. If you want to save your people come back here. You can go storming into Mount Weather in the morning when we have a plan." she yelled to him. Bellamy stopped. She was right, he was being too impulsive. They needed a plan. So he turned to her.

"We?"

"Yes we. Im going to help you." she smiled.

"Fine" Bellamy muttered to himself.

As Bellamy was walking back to where he and Finn made camp he thought back to what he was thinking about before. He called the princess Beautiful. Why?Yes she was absolutely stunning but she wasn't the type that Bellamy usually went for. I mean she drives him insane with her always going against everything he has to say. She just really knows how to push him and he-

"So are you going to tell me who Clarke is or are you going to just sit there looking all sad" Theena asked him.

"Clarke is the doctor of our is my co-leader.. unfortunately." He responded.

"Thats all she is? Just a doctor.. Co-leader? I highly doubt it judging by the way your face lit up when I said her name."

Did his face really light up? No it couldn't have she was just messing with him. He didn't like her, so why would his face light up? She was Finn's anyway even if he was kinda with Raven still so it didn't matter what he felt.

"She's Clarke, she keeps me in line, Tells me when I'm being an ass or doing something wrong. She knows exactly what to say to piss me off." He explained.

"If she's all that then why would you be so keen on saving **her"**

"Its not just about her, its about everyone. I can't be a leader without her. She's the reason that I was pardoned for my crimes, the reason I wasn't killed when one of our people tried to kill me, the reason Im able to encourage everyone else, Theres no way I could have done most of the things I've done for our group without her. I just need her. " He shrugged trying to play it cool but he knew deep down how hard he was fighting to keep his face from turning red.

Just as she was about to respond to what he said Finn came out of the trees carrying berries.

"Sorry this was all I could find its way too dark out to try to look for anything else." Finn said and Theenas face lit up as she went and grabbed a whole stem of berries.

"Any ideas what we should do tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"Theena thinks that they are at Mount Weather. So I think we should go there and check the place out and then decide what to do from there." Bellamy said as he was chewing on a handful of berries.

"Why the hell would they be at Mount Weather?"

After Bellamy and Theena filled Finn in as to what was happening. Bellamy noticed him struggling to hide his look of horror. He was scared and he had every right to be.

"Its alright. We're going to get them back. " Bellamy said confidently to him.

"This is sick. How could your people thinks its okay to preform tests on unwilling teenagers!" Finn screamed at Theena as he got up in her face.

"Hey"! Bellamy got in front of her "This isn't her fault. She's placed in the same ward as they are. Shes just trying to help us" Finn dropped down to the ground.

"I can't even think about what they are doing to Clarke right now" Finn whispered to himself.

His whisper wasn't as quiet as he probably hoped it would be because when Bellamy heard Clarke's name he flinched. As he looked over to his side it was obvious Theena heard him too because she looked at Bellamy with a smirk on her mouth.

"Oh! So you know Clarke too?" She said.

"How do you know her?" Finn asked jealously.

"I don't, Its just Bellamy was talking about her before about how she's the doctor and his co-leader and he specifically mentioned her when he was talking about how he had to rescue your people…." She said. She was obviously trying to get a reaction out of Bellamy. He knew what she was playing at, Octavia used to do this all the time to him.

"Well Clarke is very important to the survival of the group" Bellamy responded.

Bellamy felt Finns eyes on him. Staring him down. He was obviously Jealous that Bellamy was talking about Clarke. He didn't understand why though. Spacewalker didn't deserve Clarke. Not after what he put her through. Stringing her along, treating her like she was the only girl in the world until she wasn't. When Raven came down he just pushed her to the side trying to keep his relationship with Raven and then going around proclaiming his love for Clarke. No that wasn't fair to her. Clarke deserved so much better. _God _Bellamy was getting so mad.

"What are you looking at Spacewalker." Bellamy asked rudely.

"Stop acting like you actually care about anyone but yourself Bellamy." He responded coolly. Stupid Finn always keeping his cool even in heated situations. Maybe thats why Clarke liked him so mu-. STOP thinking about Clarke!

"I do care about others or else I wouldn't be going on this suicide mission that we are about to go on tomorrow!" Bellamy said.

"The only reason you want to save our people is because you're so damn scared of being alone. " Finn retorted.

"And what makes you so different? Stringing Clarke along the first couple days we were down here and then as soon as Raven came it was good bye Clarke. If that doesn't prove how scared you were of being alone I don't know what does." Bellamy said as Finn was just about to storm at him when Theena interjected.

"Stop fighting! You two fight more than a old married couple! Holy Shit! Enough, you both obviously care for your people and you both like Clarke, but theres no reason to kill each other for that, especially because you need each other to get them back so just stop it!" She screamed.

Neither of them said anything. They just continued to stare at each other angrily.

"Thank you" She smiled and went to go sit down by the fire.

Finn followed behind her. Bellamy was still stuck in his own little world. What did she mean by obviously he _liked_ Clarke. That wasn't true. He cared about the group as a whole. He wasn't the type of guy for settling down or giving to much of himself for one person. He didn't like Clarke. She's annoying, and stubborn, and bossy, and uptight, and funny, and caring, and gorgeous an-… Damn who was he kidding? He liked Clarke… _Shit_

Clarke POV

Clarke woke up and she was sitting in the hallway of mount Weather. The floor was cold and the hallway was completely empty. She blinked her eyes trying to see if she was dreaming but nothing happened.

She got up off the floor and stood up. She turned her head in the opposite direction, her eyes wandering aimlessly. She was confused. Where should she go what should she do? What was going on?

"Clarke! Clarke!" She heard a familiar voice whisper. She couldn't place a finger on who it was but it was definitely a women.

"Help us please!" She heard a another person cry but it was a man this time.

All of a sudden she heard a whole cluster of voices screaming at her, well whispering really but she couldn't take it anymore. She ran down the hall following the noise . The voices grew louder and louder. Clarke was still running. As she was running she was passing the same doors over and over again on each wall in every hall until suddenly she reached a dead end. When she looked at the door at the end of the hall it was different from the other doors. Instead of being a bright white door with with a clear glass window. It looked exactly like the doors on the ark. When she took a step closer she noticed that it was the door to her compound. There was the scraps of a princess sticker that Clarke put on it until the guards ripped it off and there were the scratches of tic tac toe on the door from the time her and Wells were locked out of her house.

"Oh my God." She whispered to herself.

Clarke pushed the door open and then she was amazed at what was in front of her. It was her house, back on the ark. She saw her mom, and her dad, and Charlotte,Roma, Drew,Wells, Finn, _Bellamy_. They were all speaking and screaming to her but no words were coming out of their mouth when all of a sudden they stopped. Clarke's Mom stepped up to her.

"What is going on?" Clarke asked frantically.

Abby only smiled at Clarke and look toward her husband. Her dad just looked at her and smiled. He then stepped up to Clarke until they were arms length away from each other.

"You never know how to keep your mouth shut do you, Clarke? Always getting in the middle of everyone's business. Its all your fault I was floated. If you learned to mind your own business than I probably wouldn't have been sold out by your mother." He smiled at Abby reaching for her hand. "Your mother probably would have agreed to telling the people if she wasn't worried about you and if you would get in trouble. She sold out her husband to protect you and you just got yourself locked up in solitary right after that. Your mother wouldn't have been so desperate to get on that failed exodus ship if you weren't on the ground. Its all because of you Clarke" He finished as he removed the hair from in front of her eye.

"Stop Please" She whispered as she crashed her eyes closed.

"I came down here for you Clarke and you just told me how much you hate me. Blaming me for how I killed your father. It wasn't my fault , it wasn't your mom's, it was your fault. I came down to help the girl I love, and now Im dead." Wells spoke.

"I could have been alive right now If it wasn't for you. I was safe, I could have gone into the dropship before we lit up the grounders. But since I know you care about Bellamy I went out to try and help him fight the grounder off. You didn't even wait, you just left me and him there to die. I loved you Clarke and now Im gone." Finn said after Wells.

"Im so sorry, I didn-"

"Didn't what, Princess? Mean to hurt all these people around you. Charlotte's dead because of you, she killed herself because you couldn't keep your damn mouth closed. I will never see my sister again because you didn't even give me and Finn a chance to get back to the ship. You knew when you closed that door you would be killing us, but you did it anyway. I trusted you Clarke." Bellamy said softly as he walked up to her.

Suddenly Clarke couldn't see anything, everything was white. When she could Finally see again the people in front were covered in blood. Her Mom was sitting at her desk and her bodied was badly messed up, Her neck seemed to be snapped so her head was staring at Clarke at a usually impossible angle. Her Father was leaning against the wall, His body was not covered in Blood but his eyes were glassy, and empty. Charlotte was on the floor next to Wells with her knife in his body and her on the floor every bone in her body broken. Finn was sitting on a chair in the dinning room, His body slumped onto the table. He was terribly burned and cut all over, and he was just staring at Clarke.

She couldn't look at this anymore. She ran to the door and tried to open it. When she looked out of the window of the door she saw a stampede of people all hurt, leading them was Murphy.

"Why Clarke? Why didn't you like me? I just wanted the nightmares to go away, but you were mean to me and now look at me" Charlotte said.

Clarke didnt look at her she couldn't.

"Please" Clarke was pleading, her throat raspy as she was fighting back the tears.

"LOOK AT ME" Charlotte screamed. It was a scream that was almost demonic, something that a little girl couldn't produce.

She looked up and saw her. Her mangled bodied on the floor. It looked like those chalk out linings at those crime scene investigations. Clarke started shaking and hysterically crying. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She slid down the door till she was on the ground and she brought her knees to her chest and cried.

"Aw Princess, not so brave anymore" Bellamy said softly.

"Bellamy" she whispered. "Im sorry. Im sorry I really am, I never wanted any of this to happen." Clarke said, her voice practically empty.

But as soon as she said that Bellamy laughed, More blood pouring out of him. Everyone else was screaming at her again and the people who were in the hallway banging on the door.

Clarke screamed and then everything went black.

**A/N: So thats chapter 4. I will try to update regularly and more often now. Also sorry if there are any missing words in sentences, every time I put a chapter up ff deletes words, letter, punctuation etc. I tried fixing as much as I can but some of it just doesnt work. Comment and tell me what you think or whatever. I really appreciate all the reviews and everything. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clarke's POV

Clarke screamed and then everything went black.

When Clarke could finally see clearly again she saw she was back in that room with Dr Cooper. Clarke felt something dripping down her forehead but when she tried to rub it off to see what it was she forgot that there were cuffs around her still. Clarke felt something tight and painful on and around her head. She started to freak out again and pulled at the restraints again.

"Oh, i see you are awake again." Andrew said as he looked to his watch. "A little bit too early. Well I guess you will have to be awake for the rest of the procedure."

"What procedure? You mean that vision thing or whatever wasn't it?" Clarke said frantically.

"No it was not. That was just for me to see inside your mind and see what you are thinking about. This" He said pointing to my head " Is a crown that will be placed in your head. We will have to drill it slightly into your head and then we will begin some more tests."

"What the hell are you thinking? You can't drill into my head! Are you insane?" Clarke was screaming.

" Please relax Ms Griffin. The more you panic the more this will hurt, and it is pretty painful as it is so just sit still."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm panicking! Your drilling into my head! Sto-" Clarke was saying before she screamed in agony. This was the worst pain she ever felt. She couldn't stop screaming but had to try when she tasted the blood drip into her mouth.

"Okay Clarke, right now we are testing your brain waves in comparison to people have not been exposed to any radiation. So just sit still while the crown runs its tests." Andrew said as he smiled down to Clarke. Her eyes were full of tears but she couldn't cry because she didn't want anymore blood to run into her mouth.

The screws in her head were being tightened. Clarke groaned through her teeth. _Please make this stop._

This continued for about 10 minutes. Finally he turned off the machine, it was still in her head but it was still and inactive. Clarke was beginning to feel numb to the pain. She was crying, she hated letting people see her cry but she couldn't help it and she didn't even care.

"Since we finished running the tests for today Im going to take the crown out and off your head." Andrew said as he was typing something into his computer.

He got up and went by her chair taking out a cloth from his coat pocket and wiping clarkes blood off her face then he reached down to press a button. This button was what would turn the machine on to pull it out. Slowly the 3 screws were coming out of her head. Clarke was gritting through her teeth holding her sobs in.

"Now was that so bad?" He looked to Clarke. "If had known you would be so easily affected by pain I would have put you back to sleep."

"You are sick." Clarke spat.

He looked to Clarke,This time he did not smile he did not do anything. He just walked away to his desk and picked up something that resembled a phone.

"You can bring her back now" He spoke into it. Andrew put down his communicator and walked back over to Clarke. He pressed a button on the side of her Chair that made Clarke begin to feel lightheaded and then pressed another that released her from the cuffs. She tried to move but she couldn't. She had no strength in her to do anything.

The same two guards came crashing into the room and picked her up by her arms dragging her out the door. While outside she heard at least two other people scream. Before she could even react she saw someone down the hall sitting in a chair slumped over. She looked so familiar. As she got closer her body was getting weaker and weaker, she was fighting her hardest to stay up. Then Clarke realized who it was. _Raven. _

"Raven!" Clarke tried to scream but it came out all raspy and low,but It obviously wasn't low enough for Raven not to hear her though because Raven's head shot up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Clarke?" She whispered as she squinted her eyes to see if her eyes were deceiving her. "Clarke! Are you okay?!" Raven screamed to her.

But before Clarke could respond, she was out. She was sort of thankful for that in a way because she wouldn't have known how to answer that question.

Bellamy's POV

Finn and Bellamy took shifts to keep watch that night. Theena offered to help but when it was her turn to watch Bellamy went to go wake her up. He knew how tired she was and when he saw her sleeping so peacefully he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he just took over her shift. It wasn't like he would sleep anyway. He never did.

When morning came, Bellamy woke Finn up and told him to watch over Theena while he tried to go find something to eat. As he ventured into the forest he didn't find much. Only some berries, and a small rabbit that was hiding by a tree. When he got back to camp he saw Finn trying to start a fire and Theena laughing at his terrible attempts. Bellamy smiled to himself.

"Here let me do it" Theena said to Finn and in a couple of seconds she did it.

"Put this on" Bellamy said to Finn handing him the rabbit. "Here have some" He gestured to Theena.

"Thanks!" She said as she stuffed a hand full of berries into her mouth.

"Whats our plan?" Finn asked.

"Go in, get our people, get out. " Bellamy responded. He didn't have a actual plan but that was the pretty much the outlining of it.

"We can't just wing it." Finn spat. "What do you think?" He asked Theena.

"Truthfully I really don't know. I don't know where they are being held or what exactly they are doing to them and why." she mumbled while she was eating the remaining berries in her hand. "We don't know where the guards are or how many guards are even watching them. We don't know anything"

"When do you have to be back there?" Finn asked.

"Technically yesterday.. But they understand if I'm a day or two late because of the risks there are of coming out here." She then started to panic. "But I need to get back as soon as possible.I have to bring back the medicine, if my grandma doesn't get it soon she's gonna get really sick and I don't know if they can fix it then and-"

"We are going to bring you back." Bellamy said trying to calm her down.

"Okay.. But I still want to help."

"Maybe you going in isn't such a bad thing." Finn said.

"How? You guys don't even where Mount Weather is, let alone how to get in to it."

"Just hear me out. You need to go give your grandma the medicine and we need to get out people. But like you said before none of us know anything thats going on in there. You can go in and scoop out the place while me and Bellamy study the perimeter and maybe we can go see if there are any survivors from the ark crash that can help us."

Bellamy wasn't sure about this plan. He didn't know if it was because it wasn't a sure thing or simply because Finn thought of it before he did.

"I could try. But I don't know when I'll be coming back out yet. It could be a few days or it could be weeks. What if its a long time from now? You can't let your people be there any longer than they have too. Mount Weather research ward is" She paused and Bellamy looked in her eyes and saw that she was fighting some bad memories out of her mind. "is.. uh. Its a sick place to be. Trust me."

"The longest we will wait for you is a week. If you aren't sent back out by then, then me and Finn will just go in on our own."

"Unless we find any more of our people." Finn butted in.

"Okay." Theena smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Alright we should start moving if we want to get there by dark." Bellamy picked up his stuff. " Lead the way kid."

Their journey to Mount Weather was rough. Although Bellamy considered himself to be in shape, Finn and him just couldn't keep up. They stopped at least 3 times to catch a breath. Not to mention when Bellamy got stuck in some weird form of quick sand and they had to find a big stick to throw to him to pull him up.

Bellamy figured they were getting close when Theena started to try and neaten her self out and get all of her stuff organized inside her bag.

"How much further?" Finn groaned.

"Not much. About a quarter mile" She replied.

When they got there, the group decided that they should stay back just in case there were some guards patrolling the perimeter. But even though they were about 500 feet away Bellamy still saw a part of the place. There was a huge Grey door and on it were the words 'MT W SAFE HOUSE'.

"So this it" Theena said awkwardly as she rolled from her toes to her heels. "If I don't get the chance to see you guys again, thank you."

"You don't need to thank us, we really didn't do anything, but your welcome." Finn smiled.

Bellamy laughed. "We should be thanking you."

Then Theena waved and started toward the door when Bellamy called her name and she came running back.

"Can you do me a favor. Well two favors." Bellamy asked.

"Mhmm" She replied.

"First thing, If you happen to see Clarke, Please tell her I'm alive." He said quietly.

"I really shouldn't do that, if they know your alive they will know you guys are coming for them and will come after you."

"Fine good point." He paused, then his face lit up. "If you see her tell her this 'Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two different things' okay? She will understand what it means, just pass along that message."

Theena nodded her head. "And the second favor?"

"Kick some ass for me in there" Bellamy smirked and then she pulled him in to a hug. At first Bellamy was shocked. She seems so mature for her age but really she is just a little girl who is probably as scared as he is, so Bellamy hugged her back.

"May we meet again." He whispered.

Clarke POV

When Clarke woke up she felt very drowsy and out of it. She tried to sit up but then she screamed.

"AHH my head" She groaned.

All of a sudden she felt movement on the other side of the room by the other bed.

"Oh hey roomie! You're finally awake." The girl said.

"How long was I out for?" Clarke asked.

"About a day and a half. Maybe longer. When I came in you were already sleeping."

"Why so long?" Clarke said before screaming in agony about her head.

"Well apparently they ran the tests on you about 10x harder than they did with anyone else." The girl replied. "Wait whose your doctor?"

"Andrew Copper? Cooper? I don't really remember. Hes tall and pale and-"

"I know him." she said in disgust. "Figures he did that to you. He's an Asshole"

Clarke laughed. Who was this girl she certainly wasn't part of the hundred. She was a young short girl. Clarke wasn't sure she could trust her, she didn't even know her name, let alone why she was in here with her. She thought she might as well ask, they are going to be living together.

"What are you here for?" Clarke asked.

She laughed to herself. "Besides the fact that they need me to do their dirty work and go outside to collect supplies?You see, Im considered 'Worthless' to these people but they had to put me somewhere, so here I am" She smirked. "What about you? Are you with those people from space?"

"uh yeah. How did you know about that?"

"Ive been outside, Theres a lot of gossip going around" She joked. "Im Theena by the way"

"Nice to meet you" Clarke said wearily. Her first instinct was to not trust her. Clarke had given up her her 'always trusting everyone' attitude a long time ago. But something about this girl made Clarke feel like she could. She was sweet and funny and it was obvious how much she hated these people.

"I get it don't worry. I understand, its hard to see who you can trust and who you can't." She paused. "But I promise you I'm on your side. " She said as she gave Clarke a hard look. Clarke saw it in her eyes she was genuine. "Well I should probably gather my stuff together, I have questioning in about 2 minutes." She said looking to the clock on the while.

"Im Clarke" She smiled "By the way."

Theena dropped all of her stuff on the ground and ran over to Clarke's bedside.

"Your Clarke?" She yelled, her eyes wide open with shock.

"Yes?" Clarke replied quietly.

"Listen to me Clarke we don't have much time they are coming for me right now. I was outside when your people were captured and while I was on my way back, I found people, some of your people. They are alive Clarke and they are coming for you."

"Who is alive?!" But the girl just ignored her and continued.

"They talked about you so much….. well fought about you" She shook her head as she snapped back to being completely serious. " they kept saying how you were the leader? Is that true" She asked. Clarke could hear the guards coming down the hall.

"Yes."

"Okay good. I can not tell you who they are because then these pricks will know and will go after them" The guards bursted into the room coming to grab Theena. "I have a message for you. Listen carefully!" She screamed as she pushed the guards back and ran to Clarke again.

"Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things." She whispered to her.

"What does that mean?" Clarke screamed as Theena was pulled away, kicking and screaming.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Theena yelled to Clarke.

She was trying to fight of the two guards. She kept kicking them when they would pick her up and punching them when they would grab her arms. She was strong, and quick to think. She always anticipated their move which made Clarke think this wasn't the first time she ever fought against them. When they Finally secured her she looked to Clarke as if she was thinking what to say. Then her face lit up.

"Clarke! Clarke!" She screamed. Clarke looked up at her. "May we meet again." Theena said and then nodded her head,probably hoping Clarke understood.

The guard slammed the door closed and Clarke was alone. What did that message mean? Who could possibly be out there. There was no one. Everyone was in here or dead.

Maybe survivors from the ark crash? No I doubt that. Why would they being sending a message about surviving when they have only been on the ground for a day. Think Clarke think.

'Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things.' …. The quote sounded familiar. Who did she here this took her a while to figure it out because she was going through all the reasonable solutions of who could have said. But then someone popped into her. Someone who was an unreasonable candidate.

"Holy shit…" She whispered. "_Bellamy"_

**Authors note: Whenever I see that someone favorited, followed or reviewed i start smiling like an idiot so Thank you for that. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please review! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authors note: Again I am sooo sorry for the wait. My laptop charger broke so I had to wait until I find one to borrow. Im getting a new one tomorrow so I will try to get the next chapter out a lot faster. This chapter is pretty long so i hope it kind of makes up for the wait. Enjoy!**

"Holy shit…" She whispered. "_Bellamy"_

No it can't be. He died. She saw Bellamy and Finn's burned corpses, well she assumed they were theirs. Clarke's mind began racing with ideas and theories about how they could be alive. But then an idea popped into her head that wasen't as great as the others.

Obviously these people knew about the 100 for a long time. They know about Bellamy and how he was a leader with her, so maybe they bugged the camp to listen in to us I mean that could be the only logical suggestion.

Clarke started to tear up, she wanted Bellamy to be alive so bad. _No stop crying Clarke. _She told herself. _You need to think of a plan, you can't rely on anyone else to help your people, you're the leader Clarke now step up to the plate and deal with this. _She continued.

Clarke wiped the tears she mistakenly let slip by her and sat on her bed. She was going to get her people out, no matter what it took.

Bellamy's POV

It had been about 3 days since Bellamy and Finn left Mount Weather. They had fought most of the time over which of their plans were thought that they should stay around Mount Weather until they get more news from Theena. Finn on the other hand, thought they should go see the ark crash and see if there were any survivors that could help them.

Bellamy fought as best as he could against that option. He offered trying to find Octavia and lincoln or going back to their camp. Bellamy did not want help from the people who floated and killed his mother just for having another child and for putting his little sister in prison just for being born. He hated the people from the ark. They were hypocritical assholes who don't care about anyone but themselves.

After countless fights between himself and Finn, Spacewalker ended up convincing him to go see the ark crash. Bellamy had to put his personal feelings aside because who was he kidding? They needed any extra help they could get, and Lincoln and Octavia alone wouldn't be enough. Thats even if they could find them. So on they went, to find any remaining people from the ark.

"Are you sure its this way?" Bellamy asked grumpily.

"Yes." Finn mumbled.

"Are you sure? Cause it looks like we are in the middle of nowhere." Bellamy said.

"The smoke was coming from the left of our camp, so we just have to retrace our steps back and then go left. Plus we are right by the lake where we made camp the other night, We aren't in the middle of nowhere." Finn responded.

Finn follows their foot prints and signs that they left behind going to Mount Weather to find their way back to the lake. It was like the time that they went to go find Jasper after he was kidnapped by the grounders. Finn was great at it, he read and saw every sign.

"The lake is just up ahead" Finn yelled behind to Bellamy.

When they got to the Lake Finn asked if they could stop for a few minutes for a bathroom break. Bellamy wanted to yell at him to just hold it in until they got to camp but he decided against it in order to prevent another argument.

Bellamy reached into his backpack and pulled out the remaining squirrel that Finn and him had last night. By the time that Finn got back to him he finished it and threw the bone into the grass.

"Alright." Finn said as he unconsciously fixed himself up "We have to go thi-"

Finn was cut off by a flock of birds that flew right over their head and then by a pack of deer that ran quickly past them.

"What the fuck was that!" Bellamy screamed in confusion.

"Its the Fog! Follow me I know a place to go!" Finn said as he ran into the forest.

As soon as Finn said that Bellamy quickly followed behind him. He didn't like Finn but he trusted him. Well he thinks he trusted him. He knows Clarke trusts him so if she does then so does he.

They ran as fast as they could running for what Bellamy thought was aimlessly. Bellamy turned around the see the fog quickly behind them. He pushed himself to go a little faster.

"Where the hell are we going!" Bellamy screamed.

"Its this place tha-"

"Watch out!" Bellamy screamed as he pulled his arm toward him and away from a big fallen tree on the ground.

"Thanks!" Finn said as he continued to run. "Its right over here hurry!" He finished as he reached down and pulled the latch up letting bellamy step down before he did and then slammed the door shut.

"Where are we! Its pitch black in here." Bellamy asked.

"There should be a flashlight around here somewhere." Finn said as he was searching aimlessly in the dark. "Here I got it" as he flicked the on switch.

"Thats what you call a flashlight? Its so small and barely working!" Bellamy said angrily.

"Don't worry there should be some candles that me and Clarke left here somewhere."

_Clarke's been here? _Bellamy was just standing there a little shocked. He let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Why would Clarke and Finn know about this place and not tell anyone about it.. Not tell him about it.. Why was he getting so mad about this? He felt his body start to shake with emotion and as much as he tried to stop it he couldn't. So Bellamy dealt with this the way he usually does: Transfer his emotions into scarcasm..

"Aw how sweet, Spacewalker and the Princess have their own secret hideaway." Bellamy said sarcastically.

"Shut up Bellamy" Finn said as he light the candles he found on the table.

"But wait.. What about your other girlfriend?" Bellamy smirked. He knew he was going a little to far but he didn't care. Finn struck a nerve when he mentioned Clarke and he needed to get him back for it.

"Don't get yourself into things you don't understand, Blake." Finn said as stepped closer to Bellamy .

"Oh I understand Perfectly." Bellamy said as he did the same as Finn and stepped closer.

They stood like that for about 30 seconds. Neither of them spoke because they knew it was thin ice and if someone said the wrong thing all hell would break loose. So they just stood there.

Finn broke the silence as he walked away toward the cabinet. "This is stupid we shouldn't be at each other throats. We should be thinking of a plan or something."

"If you say so Spacewalker" Bellamy responded as he went to sit on the couch. "Holy shit!"

"What happened?" Finn asked frantically as he ran toward Bellamy.

"Im sitting on an actual Couch! Wow this is great." Bellamy said as he sprawled out.

Finn laughed and then went back to Cabinets. He opened two of them until he got to the third and grabbed something out of them.

"Hey, you want some?" Finn asked gesturing toward the bottles of alcohol in his hands.

"Of course" Bellamy laughed as he got up to grab the bottle of Vodka in Finn's right hand.

"Good choice." Finn laughed as he looked to his bottle in disgust. "Rum and me aren't a very good mix but what the hell." He shrugged sitting on one of the chairs at the table.

For a while they just sat there. Taking large sips of their drinks. Neither knew what to say. This was the first time they were really alone. In the beginning they had Theena to keep them from killing each other and then they were just focused on getting back to camp but now, now there was nothing. Nothing to distract themselves from each other or the things eating at both of them.

"They will be okay." Bellamy said quietly and Finn looked up. "Clarke and Raven I mean. They will be okay."

"Im not in the mood for your bullshit Bellamy." Finn said as he took a large gulp of the rum.

"No I'm being serious. I know we don't get along but we do have something in common." Bellamy said trying to be sincere.

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

"Well, We both care for Clarke.." There was a little pause before he spoke again. "and the others and we both want to find a way save them."

"I know. But I just don't understand. You were a total prick when we first got here. Making people take off their bracelets in order to get food. Threatening to kill Clarke and then almost dropping her in the pit that day. And then all of a sudden you become this great leader that everyone loves and trusts and I don't get it, Im sorry I just don't understand." Finn said.

Bellamy laughed. "Trust me I don't get it either." But deep down he did. When Bellamy first got here all he cared about was Octavia and himself. But as time went on he cared more and more for the people around him. There wasn't any big and great explanation for it. It really was only because of one person. This person, as much as he wanted to deny it, was Clarke. She changed his outlook on everything and taught him he didn't have to be a dick to have respect. She told him how he wasn't a monster just someone who would do anything to protect the people he loved. She inspired him.

"Im going to try and get some sleep before I get a killer hangover tomorrow. We don't need any watch shifts because the door locks and I doubt anyone is out there in Fog right now." Finn said as he got up from the chair and started blowing out the candles. "I'll take the bed since you already look pretty comfortable on the couch."

"Sounds good to me." Bellamy said as he sat his drink down.

As Bellamy turned over onto his side about to fall asleep all he could think about was Clarke. He wondered when she would stop being the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep.

Clarke's POV

Clarke had been trying to think of something to do for what felt like forever. In reality had it only been an hour. She had nothing. Never in her life has she felt more frustrated.

"Clarke Griffin. Please come with us." Two men said as they bursted into her room.

"What do you want now? Is it more tests that are absolutely pointless just made to torture me?" Clarke ask scarcatically.

"No Ms Griffin, there are no tests for today. At least not for you." They said as they came up to her and grabbed her the arms as they dragged her down the hall.

As she was struggling to keep up with them she kept trying to peak into every window to see if anyone she recognized was in them. She only saw Sam and Tara and they were both out cold.

Finally they got to a door she didn't remember ever seeing. It was a big swinging door. When they pushed the door open Clarke was in this big spacious room with about 60 other people in it. There were tables and Chairs and up on the second level there was people waiting on line with trays in their hand.

The two guards let go of Clarke and blocked the door.

"This is your lunch hour. Enjoy." They said as walked out of what Clarke realized was the cafeteria.

Clarke looked around in confusion. She tried to see what was going and where she would. As she was looking around she saw a very familiar face. Jasper.

"Jasper!" Clarke screamed as she began to run up to him.

"Clarke!" Jasper screamed as he ran over and picked her up into a tight hug.

"What the hell is going on?" Clarke asked.

"Thats exactly what we are trying to figure out." he replied.

"We?" she asking questioningly.

"Yes, follow me." Jasper said as he grabbed Clarke by the wrist urging her to follow.

They arrived at a white round table when Clarke saw. It was Monty, Miller, Monroe, and Raven.

"Oh my God Clarke!" They are screamed.

"Hey guys" Clarke smiled as she took a seat.

"I have never been happy to see you. We were beginning to think that you died." Jasper said.

"What? Why?" Clarke asked.

"You haven't been in here at all, we haven't seen you in the testing center or in the rec room. I mean Monty said you guys were talking in the beginning but then he didn't see you anymore." Miller said.

"So this isn't your first time having lunch here? You guys all saw each other before today?" Clarke asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, after the first two days we were all sent to this rec room with tvs and Couches and we got to hangout for a little." Monore said.

"Then they split us up into groups of 5 and sent us to different rooms to get some tests done before they let us go to eat." Monty interjected before he was then interrupted by Raven.

"We saw mostly everyone from camp aside from a couple of others and you. After I saw you that time in hallway I was pretty sure you died. What the hell happened.?"

Clarke's head was spinning. She was so confused by this all. Why were they treating some of the kids so good and then her they were treating like a lab rat.

"They've been preforming tests on me. Really, really terrible tests." Clarke said quietly.

"Like what Clarke?" Monroe asked nervously.

Clarke really didn't want to relive those memories. But she needed others had a right to know that these people aren't as nice as they may seem.

"Okay.." Clarke said before she filled in everyone on her horrible experiences. When she was done she looked up to see all of their faces showed pure horror.

"I'm so sorry that, that happened to you." Miller said sympathetically.

Clarke shrugged. She didn't want to hear how sorry they all were. It wasn't their fault so why should they be apologizing. When she looked away from their table she saw Theena from the corner of her eye. She had a big black eye, a cut lip, and a huge bandage on her forehead.

"What are you looking at?" Jasper asked as he got up and tried seeing what she was staring at.

"Thats my roommate." Clarke said sadly pointing to Theena.

"The one who the black eye? She's not from our group." Monore said.

"She's from here."

"Well then I'm glad she has a black eye." Jasper said sarcastically.

"No, she's good. She's on our side." Clarke replied sharply. _I think_

Clarke looked for Theena again in the crowd of people. She finally spotted her next to this older lady laughing and hugging her. Clarke smiled.

"I got a roommate too that's from here." Raven started. "His name is really sweet." She smirked.

"Ooh Ravens got a crush." Jasper and Monty said in unison.

They all started laughing. It reminded Clarke of when they would all sit around the fire and get drunk off of moonshine and how everyone would be laughing. She missed that. Even with the grounders they didn't have a care in the world.

"Shutup!" Raven said as she hit them both in the arm. "He's just nice! Cant I think a boy is nice without someone interior motive behind it?"

"You can. But its rare." Monty replied.

"Speaking of people Raven takes a liking too.. Have any of you seen Finn, or Bellamy for that matter?" Jasper asked.

"Last time I saw either of them Finn went to go help Bellamy out with a grounder that was destroying him. I grabbed Clarke and pulled her inside. We had to close the door on them." Miller said.

"They wouldn't have just sat there waiting to die. Bellamy is a fighter we all know that, and Finn wouldn't have done nothing."

"Or maybe the grounder killed them or they did just wait to die."

"No thats impossible."

Clarke sat quietly as they all were talking about the fates of Bellamy and Finn. Of course she knew the truth but she couldn't say, they couldn't find out.

As soon as Miller was about to say something their was a noise on the speaker phone.

"Lunch is over please return to your room immediately."

The group all got up. Clarke didn't want to go back to the seclusion of her room. She didn't want to say goodbye to her friends.

"Clarke, please just your best to not get Killed okay?" Jasper joked.

"Ill try" Clarke tried her best to joke back.

"In all seriousness Clarke though, please be careful we need you." Raven said as she put her on her on Clarke's shoulder before she walked away.

They all said their goodbyes before a guard came up behind Clarke and grabbed her arm.

"Please come with us." He said pulling Clarke through the door and back to her room. "We hope you enjoyed your lunch they said as they closed the door.

Clarke is alone again. She walked to the light switch on the wall and flicked it off. All she wanted was to sleep. As she got under the covers and tucked herself in all she could think about was the message that Theena gave her.

Who knew if Bellamy was actually alive or these people were playing some sick joke on her. She hoped with everything in her that it was true. Bellamy Blake was such an ass, but she didnt know what to do without him. In the first few days of being down on earth Clarke probably wouldn't have minded him being gone, but now, she truly couldn't imagine having someone else be her co-leader beside him. She needed him.

That night Clarke fell asleep differently from all the other nights. That night she fell asleep thinking of none other than Bellamy Blake.

A/N**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed etc. It means so much to me! Im sorry for the lack of bellarke interactions but I promise it will come soon enough! Keep reviewing and hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: You probably notice how sometimes some words are missing, I promise you that I proof read almost 5 times and it is just whenever I upload a chapter on here it deletes the words so Im very sorry about that. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Bellamy's POV

Bellamy woke up the next morning before Finn. Before he got off the couch he just laid there, staring at the ceiling. He felt so hopeless he didn't know what they were going to do, and he was scared even though he never showed it.

Bellamy then sat up and looked at the ground to see his bottle still there. He picked it up and took a big gulp before putting the cap back on and shoving it in his backpack. Never know when your gonna need it or ,in his case, want it.

"Wake up Finn" Bellamy said.

Finn obviously didn't hear him because he did not react at all, he was still sound asleep.

"Finn!" Bellamy screamed throwing a pillow at his head.

"What! Huh?" Finn mumbled as he jumping to his feet looking as if he was ready to fight.

"We got to get going." Bellamy laughed as he was gathering his stuff.

"Yeah yeah, right." Finn mumbled as he pulled his fingers through his hair and picked up his bag.

Bellamy walked over to the hatch. The fog probably had gone away by now. But Bellamy just wanted to make sure.

"Im gonna open it to check if its clear out there, you look around and see if there is anything we could use." Bellamy told Finn.

He lifted the hatch door open a little, part of him was scared that it would burn him but he needed to make sure. He looked outside and saw it was clear.

"Its all good out here. We should head out." Bellamy screamed down.

"Alright, let me just put out these candles." Finn said.

"Okay, so where do we go now?" Bellamy asked.

"This way" Finn pointed as he lead the way.

It took them about 20 minutes to get back to camp. They haven't been back since the war against the grounders. It looked so different. When they first arrived on earth the grounds were covered in green. Huge trees all over and high grasses covered the entire ground. At first they made no changes, they left it as it is. But as time went on they made it their home. Building the wall, setting up the med bay, and the storage house; this camp was their home. _Was. _Now it was all burned down, no wall, nothing in storage, no Clarke in the med bay.

"Im going to take a look a around see if we can find anything." Finn said.

"Yeah, good idea." Bellamy replied quietly.

As he looked around he found the remains of his tent. As he sorted through the smoke and dust he found nothing of value. Just a few scraps of clothing that were barely usable. Fustrated, he went toward Finn.

"Lets get going. We're on a time limit." Bellamy said.

"I just want to check inside the dropship then we can go." Finn replied.

As Bellamy walked into the dropship, aside from the obviously shift of things, it looked just like it had right before the fight started. As Finn went to check on the upper levels Bellamy walked over to the med bay. He found nothing besides some seaweed and moonshine. Angry rose up in him. They had accomplished so much, as individuals and as a group. But there was nothing to show for all they accomplished, the past month was just erased. There was nothing.

"I found nothing. What about you?" Finn asked.

"Nothing." Bellamy whispered.

"We're almost there, lets start going."

Bellamy's only response was a nod.

So far it has been about 4 days since they left. That means they only have 3 days to find the ark people, tell them everything that has happened, get them on board with helping a couple of delinquents, and go all the way back to mount weather. Bellamy was starting to get nervous.

"What are we supposed to do when we get there? Or what are we even going to say to them?" Finn asked.

"Im going to leave that up to you since they know I tried to kill Jaha and probably wouldn't trust anything I said." Bellamy repied.

"Speaking of that, don't you think they will try to kill you for that?" Finn questioned.

"Probably not. Clarke helped me get pardoned when we still had radio service with the ark." Bellamy explained.

"Oh, alright. thats good then." Finn mumbled.

They continued to walk to the left of the camp. Who knew if Finn was even right. It could haven't been in any direction and maybe Finn got it mixed up. There was no signs of anyone being here or any scraps that probably would have came apart.

"Its just a little more this way." Finn yelled to Bellamy.

"If you say so spacewalker" Bellamy said in disbelief.

Just as Bellamy took a step he was flying in the air by his feet. He had gotten caught in a trap.

"Finn! Watch out theres traps!" Bellamy screamed.

"Shit! Im gonna cut you down, watch your head" Finn said frantically as he cut the rope leading Bellamy to fall straight down.

Bellamy yelled rubbing his head and shoulder.

"What do you think that was?" Finn asked.

Before Bellamy could reply he felt a gun pressed on his back.

"Freeze and drop your weapons." A man screamed.

Finn obliged and dropped his gun on the ground. Bellamy being the stubborn one did not.

"Who are you?" Bellamy asked.

"Shutup." The man said as he took his gun and hit Bellamy in the head knocking him out.

Clarke's POV

Clarke was asleep, and for the first time in a long time it was somewhat peaceful. That was until someone turned on the bright lights and screamed to her.

"Good Morning Clarke." Dr Cooper yelled a little too loud.

"ugh. What?" Clarke groaned.

"I hope you enjoyed your little break yesterday with your friends. But today is business as usual." He smiled and paused. "Well almost usual, we want to give you a lunch break again today since it seemed like you liked that yesterday."

"Why do you care what I enjoy? You didn't before." Clarke spat.

"We thought it would be nice to interact with your friends. But of course if you would like not too it is no trouble for us either way." He smirked.

"No, I want a lunch hour." She quickly replied.

"Good. get up and get dressed. The guards will show you to the lab in a few minutes." Dr cooper said as he walked out the door.

Clarke went to the dresser and picked out the white shirt and white pants that were placed there for her. As she was about to grab them she noticed a silver screw at the bottom of the drawer. Trying to not draw so much attention to subtly pushed the clothes to the side and picked it up. This could help a lot with getting out of here. But now was not the time, she heard the guards coming down the hall so she quickly hit it in between the shirts before slamming the drawer shut.

Clarke quickly walked over to the bed and sat down. It was just in time too because they had burst through the doors and grabbed her by the arms, as they usually do. They pulled her down the hallway and into the same room she usually goes to. Once she was in they slammed the door behind her.

"Hello again Clarke. Ready for some testing?" Dr Cooper asked.

"As ready as Ill ever be." Clarke said sarcastically.

"Thats the spirit. Follow me into another room we will be using today." He said as he walked toward the door at the far wall.

The door led to a hallway. This hallway was different from the one by Clarke's room. It was darker, and louder. By louder I mean there was screaming, so much screaming. She was looking into the windows to see what the hell was happening, when she saw someone. It was Theena. Lying on a bed cuffed screaming her head off. It was similar to what Clarke encountered during her first test. With the drill and the crown. Clarke felt for her. She knew how much this hurt. Clarke didn't think she could hate these people anymore than she did right now.

"Come on Clarke, we don't have all day." Cooper said loudly, breaking Clarke from her gaze.

Clarke didn't say anything, instead she shot daggers at him with her eyes. But he only smiled. _What a jackass._

Clarke began to walk again and they reached a door at the end of the hall. Andrew took his pass key from his chain and unlocked the door. _So thats how you unlock the doors. _Clarke was keen to remember that, because having one of those passes could make things slightly easier when planning an escape.

When they entered the room it wasn't like the usual testing room, there was a big glass window on one wall and in the center of the room was a circular table which had about 6 doctors sitting around it. Then Clarke noticed another door in this room when Andrew went to open it.

"In you go" He said as he gave Clarke a little unexpected pushed that made her go stumbling.

In the room she was now in, there were matts on the floors and walls. The glass window from before was looking into this room and now Clarke noticed that the doctors had notepads.

She came to the conclusion they were observing her. But what was there to observe. She wasn't doing anything beside standing.

Then there was a loud buzz and the door opened once more bringing in someone else. It was Mikayla from the 100. She walked into the room and stopped abruptly when she saw Clarke.

"Mikayla?" Clarke asked.

"Clarke!" She screamed as she ran over to Clarke and hugged her. "Im so glad to see you. I haven't seen anyone since the fight."

"Are you okay?" Clarke whispered to her.

Mikayla began to nod but then shook her head.

"No, not really..They keep making go through these terrible tests." She shuddered as she blinked away the tears.

"Its going to be okay. We will figure this out." Clarke said sternly.

So she wasn't the only one being preformed on. There are others from the camp. But why only some?

"Hello girls. I hope you enjoyed your little reunion. Now we must begin with the tests." Dr Cooper said into a microphone coming over the loudspeaker.

"What could you possibly do now." Clarke asked.

"Well if you would let me finish I would tell you." He paused. "You see as you know we are testing radiation waves inside the body and how they affect us. So we need to test every aspect. This test will be about Stamina. Being on the ark in some ways was good for your health. There was a food restriction so no one over ate or ate the wrong foods and everyone was pretty much in good shape. But the lack of cardio and exercise made it hard maintain a proper level of stamina. We want to see how much you can take and how much you can give. Has the radiation made you more powerful or weaker."

Clarke looked over to Mikayla. She looked absolutely terrified. At camp Mikayla was always one of the quiet ones. She wouldn't get into any of the drama and would always offer to help out around the med bay. She wasn't strong enough to handle any of this, But really who was?

"How exactly are you gonna test that? Make us run on a treadmill or something?" Clarke scoffed trying to hide her own fear.

"No. We are going to ask you both to fight each other." Another doctor said into the microphone.

Clarke looked over again and saw Mikayla shaking. Although Mikayla was scared, Clarke knew she could hold her own and fight if she had to.

"You can't expect us to fight each other. We aren't savages." Clarke spat.

"You fight or we will make you fight, using a gas that will go into your brain and warp your reality into making someone who is your friend, your enemy. If you do it by your own free will you can stop when it gets too rough." Andrew smiled.

Clarke wasn't going to hit this girl, but she knew Mikayla wouldn't do anything either.

"Mikayla, its okay, just hit me. Don't worry." Clarke said as she stepped closer to her.

"No" She managed to choke out.

"Trust me, just do it. It will be fine." Clarke whispered. "You have to do it. Or they will do something worse."

"Then why can't you fight me!" Mikayla replied weakly.

She was right. There was no real reason Clarke couldn't fight her. It was just that Clarke couldn't. She was her leader, she had to protect her. _Shit what should I say?_

"You have to do it. They will go easy on me and let me off quicker because I have valuable information that they want. But you they don't know you, they don't care what happens to you so you have to do it. Now" Clarke explain sternly.

Mikayla shook her head as she was crying.

"Please!" Clarke Pleaded and right as she said it there was a strong force in her face.

Mikayla punched her right in the eye, knocking her down to the ground.

"Keep going." A female doctor said.

She got on the ground with Clarke and punched her again and again. Then stood up and kicked her twice. Mikayla looked toward the window looking for them to tell her to stop but they didn't, they only nodded their heads as they wrote in their notepad.

Clarke was groaning as she kept blanking in and out of consciousness. She then felt another kick and another. Clarke began crying.

"Please, let this stop!" Mikayla screamed at them begging and pleading.

"Continue."

Full on crying came out of Mikayla. Her mouth was full of tears as she screamed and weakly punched Clarke again and then another time with much more force.

Clarke could barely see out of her left eye because they swelling had gotten so bad. It was going to be okay. As long as no one else felt this pain it was okay. Clarke could handle it. She had to handle it.

"Alright you can stop now"

She felt Mikayla collapse on top of her chest sobbing into it. She looked up.

"Im so sorry Clarke." She whispered.

"Its okay, its not your fault." Clarke whispered in reply.

Bellamy's POV

Bellamy woke up with a sharp pain coming from his he sat up he felt the cold hard ground. As he looked around it looked so familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it.

He got up off the ground and headed for the door that had a little light shining through it. As he walked outside, he couldn't see anything at first only white but when his eyes adjusted he turned toward the door and his mouth dropped when he realized what he came out from.

It was the ark. When he turned back around he saw men and women with guns running toward him.

"Thats Bellamy Blake! Arrest him!" One screamed.

No. He can't be taken away. Not yet. _Shes still in trouble._

Bellamy frantically looked around to find a way was confused, wasn't he pardoned? Jaha said when he came down he would allow him to be arrested. He was taken from his thoughts as someone held him with great force.

"Stop! Please, Clarke's still in trouble!" He screamed. "Let go of me" He growled.

"No, let him go. Hes okay." A familiar voice spoke.

"This is Bellamy, He shot Jaha." One of the guards protested.

"We understand, he shot Jaha; still doesn't change the fact that he's my brother. Now let him go." She said.

When he looked up he saw Octavia, and standing behind her was Finn and Lincoln.

"O?" He whispered.

"Hey, Bell. Thought you finally got rid of me?" Octavia smiled as Bellamy ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Bellamy felt relaxed for the first time in what seemed like forever. His sister was safe just like he knew she would be, but now she was here with him and that gave Bellamy something he had been lacking: Hope.

"Did I hear someone say something about Clarke?" Someone spoke frantically.

When Bellamy looked over to the women he could tell it was Clarke's mother. They shared the same look of worry.

"I did." Bellamy spoke up. "But I think we should discuss it in a more private setting."

"Very well, Come with me." Abby said turning around and walking off.

Bellamy looked back to Octavia, Finn and Lincoln gesturing for them to follow him follow Abby.

When they go to another entrance of the ark there was a table in it. It was the council table.

"Go in, Ill be right there." Abby told them before leaving to go outside again.

Bellamy did not miss this place one bit. Every second he was in here the more miserable he got.

"Bellamy what is going on?" Octavia asked.

"You didn't telling her?" Bellamy asked Finn.

"I didn't have the chance, I was in a holding cell till she came and ordered them to let me out and then before I could say anything else we heard screaming and came out to see that it was you." Finn explained.

Just as he finished the door closed shut and inside came Abby and Kane.

"Please sit." Abby said nicely. "I am Abby Griffin. You probably know my daughter Clarke, she was part of the 100."

Bellamy flinched at her name. God this was going to be hard to explain.

"Yes we all know your daughter very well. Me and her were co-leaders." Bellamy said.

"Thats good to hear." she smiled. "Now can you tell me where she is and why you mentioned her name before?"

Bellamy looked to Finn. How the hell were they going to explain this. It sounds crazy. Hell, Bellamy doubted he would believe it if he didn't live it himself.

"Alright. This may sound a little unrealistic and crazy but I promise we are telling you the full truth." Bellamy paused before speaking filled in Abby and Kane about the situation they were in. Bellamy couldn't help but notice the look of horror on Clarke's mom's face.

After he finished, Abby got up and walked out the door into the hallway of the ark.

"What the hell?" Was all Octavia said as she looked back and forth between Bellamy and lincoln with shock. "Is this even possible?" She asked lincoln.

"Yes it is possible. The mountain people are more powerful than most of the tribes around here because of all their technological advances." he replied.

"Thats why we were in the forest, We were trying to find you guys. We saw the smoke and the ark and knew we needed back up." Finn told Kane.

"I understand. It was a smart call to not just go in there you two." Kane replied.

"What are we going to do?" Octavia asked.

"I don't know, but we're gonna get them back." Kane said strongly before following Abby into the hallway.

**Authors Note: Again thanks for favoring, reviewing and following; it is absolutely amazing! Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Your feedback and ideas are much appreciated sooo Review Review Review !**

**PS: If any of you have a tumblr follow me at Pad-alecki . tumblr . com !**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry for the wait. It was difficult to write this chapter and get inspiration/motivation to do so. As usual, Im so very sorry if there are grammar or punctuation mistakes. I swear most of them are not because of me, things get all messed up when I upload a chapter on here. **

**Also I have other very important news: **

**BELLAMY BLAKE IS ALIVE. I mean its not like they would ever actually kill him, but at least we have proof. You have no idea how happy I was when I figured out that the footage was in fact from season 2! **

**Anyway sorry for my babbling! Enjoy! **

Chapter 8

Kane decided to sleep on it before deciding anything. This was much to Bellamy's distaste. Bellamy wanted to leave the minute he finished explaining everything. The longer they waited the longer Clarke and the others were there.

Bellamy, Finn, Octavia and Lincoln were given a room to stay in for the time being. Bellamy sat at the table playing with his knife.

"You okay, Bell?" Octavia asked.

"I will be when we start going." Bellamy replied.

"Maybe you should just sleep, you look exhausted. Since Finn's sleeping in the other room just take the bunk for now." Octavia offered.

"I can't sleep Octavia. Clarke, and Raven, and Jasper and the others are all out there. They probably think no one is coming for them." Bellamy responded.

"I know. But theres nothing we can do right now we just need t-"

There was a knock on the door. Bellamy slammed his knife on the table and went to go get the door.

"Can I help yo-" Bellamy said angrily before stopping to see that it was Clarke's mother. "Sorry Ms Griffin I thought you were the guard who keeps coming in to check up on us."

"Its fine Bellamy. I just came here to ask you to come with me, we are discussing our plans for tomorrow." She asked.

"Yeah, Okay let me just get everyone." Bellamy told her.

"Its no problem take your time." she replied.

"Whats going on?" Octavia asked.

"Theres a meeting we were asked to go to. Can you wake up Finn?" Bellamy asked.

Octavia nodded and headed to the other room. Bellamy then went and grabbed his bag from the bed. When everyone was ready they headed for the door.

"Okay follow me." Abby said.

They walked the ark passing by dozens of doors and couldn't believe he used to live here. Bellamy couldn't imagine living anywhere other than on earth again. Earth was just free. The ark, was not.

They finally arrived at the council room. When they entered Kane was sitting at the table while some of his men were around him. He looked up to Abby and smiled, but quickly hid it and began talking again.

"Alright. Since we are all here now, we have a couple of things to discuss." Kane paused as he looked up at the people. "First thing first, we need to decide who is coming with us tomorrow. Im thinking about 15, 20 people at most."

"Are you sure that will be enough?" Bellamy asked even though he knew it wouldn't be.

"Yes, Me and my guys can get it done and bring the 100 back in no time." Kane replied. Bellamy was a little weary, were they expecting him not to go with them? Because Bellamy was going to get his people back no matter what anyone said.

"You mean your men and us, right?" Bellamy asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm sorry its too dangerous. We can afford to lose any more of you." Kane said.

What? Was he kidding. They wouldn't have even come down to earth if it wasn't for them, and they wouldn't have known about the kidnapping if it wasn't for them either for that matter. They don't know anything, they have only been down here for what? A week? They know nothing.

"Are you kidding me?" Bellamy screamed as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "You expect me to just sit around and wait for you bring **my **people back? You expect me to not do anything, and just leave Clarke beh- and the others behind?"

Bellamy decided to end his argument there so that hopefully they didn't notice his slip up about Clarke.

"We understand your worry but we are trained professionals. You have to trust us." Kane said trying to get Bellamy to understand.

"Trained for what? From what? You were trained on the ark. The ark is nothing compared to earth. All you did was bully people into following your stupid rules and kill innocent people. You have no idea what its like down here. What it takes." Bellamy yelled.

Bellamy then looked around the room and saw mostly everyone standing there in shock. The guards had no idea what do or say so they just stood there, some with their mouths open.

"Maybe Bellamy is right. They do know all this better than we do." Abby said as she smiled to him.

_Shit, she probably noticed what I said before._

"But Abby, they're just kids." Kane tried to whisper.

"We weren't just kids when you sent us down here with no supplies to die." Bellamy paused as he stared intently at Kane. "I won't sit around and listen to you." Bellamy finished as he pushed his way out the door.

Bellamy was beyond furious. Who do they think they are telling him he can't go find **his **people. This isn't the ark anymore, it might be on the group but it isn't the ark. They don't have power over them anymore.

"Bellamy! Wait!" Octavia called out as she ran up and grabbed his arm.

"What?" Bellamy answered sharply.

"What is going on with you? you've been on edge since you got here." She asked.

"Whats wrong is our people are being held hostage at Mount Weather and these pricks expect us to do nothing about it." He yelled.

"Since when do you ever listen to what anyone says? You do what you need to do, no matter what the consequences are." Octavia said.

"That was when I was in charge of things. This is different. I feel the same as I did on the ark." Bellamy said frustratedly.

"Which is how?" She asked curiously.

"Hopeless." Bellamy said quietly. Octavia wrapped her arms around him and Bellamy didn't think he hugged her any tighter than at that moment. Octavia then began to pull away. When she was fully detached from him, she hit him hard in the arm.

"What the hell was that for!?" Bellamy winced.

"For acting like an idiot! Get your head out of your ass and be the leader your people need." She yelled.

Since when did his baby sister turn into this strong brave woman?

"Thanks O." Bellamy smiled.

Octavia smiled back and went running back toward their room.

Clarke's POV

"Im so sorry Clarke." She whispered.

"Its okay, its not your fault." Clarke whispered in reply.

There was a buzz at the door and in came 3 men dressed in all white carrying something that looked like a child's lunch box. They walked over to them and dragged Mikayla away from Clarke.

"Please get her cleaned up, and bring that one back to her room please." Dr Cooper said pointing toward Mikayla.

"What about the other one?" The nurse asked.

"Just leave her here please thank you." he finished.

The guards picked Mikayla off the floor and dragged her out of the room. Leaving Clarke alone with the nurse. The nurse forced Clarke to sit up which made her flinch in pain. It came up through her whole body and reached every single part of her.

The nurse began dabbing at her bloody face while another held a ice pack to her left side which was starting to bruise.

"Hold this." He said handing her another icepack to hold on her head.

Clarke sighed as she collapses back onto the ground in exhaustion. As she layed there she felt the guard move from her head to her ankle which was already extremely swollen.

"You're ankle isn't broken, thats for sure. Its either fractured or sprained. Nothing too heal in a day or two with the proper medicine." Clarke heard Andrew say. She turned her and saw him enter the room.

"Oh thats great then." Clarke said scarcatically.

"No need to be like that Clarke. Please try to stand up now." He said as he leaned against the door.

Clarke nodded and then tried to push herself to her feet. When she finally got up, her ankle collapsed under the pressure and she fell down.

"Shit!" She screamed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"We wlll get u a pair of crutches. You can use those until you're healed." He responded.

"Thanks" She mumbled.

Clarke had never broken anything before. It was uncommon on the ark for anyone to really get hurt like that because of the confined space they were in and the numerous rules that were constantly held over their heads.

"Thank you." Andrew whispered to the woman who brought in the crutches. "There you go. We should be on our way now. You already missed 15 minutes of lunch." He smirked.

Clarke didn't know how to feel about the fact that even though she had just gotten the crap beaten out of her, that this man was just worried about her getting to lunch. Of course she was hungry and all and she wanted to see her friends but it just seemed a little weird.

"Can we please go now. Im hungry." Clarke said flatly.

"After you Ms. Griffin. "

They walked out the room and into the long hallway again. Clarke was left straggling behind as she tried her hardest to use the crutches. She had only seen people use them in the old movies or tv shows she would watch.

Little by little she started to get the hang of it and soon enough she was almost like a pro… Well except for the two times she tripped over her feet.

As Clarke continued to follow the guard she tried to remember all the different halls they she had been in so far. She needed a base map of where she was exactly so she could see if there are any ways out. Obviously there were no signs that pointed to any exit, but Clarke was sure she would figure something out.

Clarke continued to walk down the long hall. This time when she passed by Theena's door she noticed that she wasn't screaming anymore. When she looked in she saw her with IV's attached and Theena sleeping. But just before she could look into anymore she was shooed along.

After what seemed like forever, Clarke finally hobbled her way over to the cafeteria. She smelled the aroma of food. It was heavenly. Her nose filled with the smells of fresh strawberries, and pasta sauce. Even though this place was awful in many ways, she had to admit, they had really great food.

"Have fun." Andrew winked which made chills run down Clarke's neck.

Walking around in the cafeteria made her feel like she was back in grammar school when she would just walk aimlessly trying to find Wells, or anyone for that never had a lot of friends and being here was bringing back some pretty painful memories.

"Clarke over here!" Jasper called out as he stood up and waved.

A big smile stretched across her face but she quickly winced because from the pain of it. She began to frantically hobble over to her friends.

"What the hell happened to you. You look like you got hit but a car." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Clarke angrily mumbled as she placed her crutches to the side and sat down slowly.

"Im joking. But seriously what happened." He said pointing to his face and then at the crutches.

"Nothing don't worry." She replied as she stole a apple from monty's tray.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing." Monroe retorted.

"Its a long story, one that I'm not eager to repeat."

"Clarke did they do this to you?" Raven said as she looked at Clarke. "Oh my God they did do this too. Thats sick, what the hell is wrong with them. I mean you can'-"

"Technically they didn't do this to me. Mikayla did." Clarke looked up to see their puzzled faces. "This morning I was sent into a room where these doctors were observing me and then a few minutes after I arrived Mikayla came through the door. They aren't just preforming tests on me, they are doing it to her too. Then they wanted us to fight but when we refused they threatened us with something worse. She was so distraught about everything that was going, you could see her bloodshot eyes from a mile away, and I just couldn't do anything to her. I couldn't. So I made her fight me instead."

"Where is she? Is she coming her?" Monty asked.

"I don't think so. Im pretty sure Im the only person getting this special treatment." Clarke shrugged.

"This place gets worse and worse by the day. Yesterday these guards dragged my roommate out of our room, but before they did that they knocked him out by both punching and drugs. Now today this happened. Somethings seriously up with this place." Raven said.

"You think?" Jasper said sarcastically.

"What are we gonna do Clarke? I don't think I can just sit around doing nothing when I know what is actually happening." Miller said.

"You guys aren't going to do anything. Not yet anyway. Just keep your eyes open, and look for any way we can get out." Clarke responded.

"Thats easy enough." Monty joked as he popped a grape into his mouth.

Clarke didn't really know what to say next, but she did know she was hungry. She didn't want to wait on the lunch line with her crutches so instead she just decided to steal Miller's tray and eat off of his.

"What the hell Clarke?" Miller said in a way that made Clarke think that he was actually angry, but when she looked up at him she saw him smiling.

"Sorry I was hungry." Clarke mumbled as she was chewing on her fries.

Everyone laughed in unison as they looked to Clarke shoving everything in her mouth as fast as she can. Clarke just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

For the next few minutes everyone was talking as if the conversation before hadn't even happened. Clarke liked it better that way.

"The alarm is about to ring. We should all be heading back now. " Monroe stated.

"Thats true. I rather go back to my room at my own free will then be dragged down a hallway. Especially with these things. " Clarke said pointing to her crutches.

"Be careful Clarkey. We don't need you breaking anything else. Getting out of here is hard enough as it is. We would rather not have to drag you out." Jasper joked.

"I wil,l don't worry. Just remember, everyone be on the lookout. Inform as many of our people as you can and let them in on whats going on." Clarke said sternly.

"We will, See you tomorrow." Raven said in a way that made Clarke think it was a question instead of a statement.

"Be safe." And with that Clarke walked out of the Cafeteria and down the hall.

The two guards where already right on her tail. Barely giving her any room to swing her crutches back and forth.

She studied the hallways and looked into every room she could to find a clue. It seemed hopeless until after about three turns she saw a door that was 10x more guarded then the others.

_Gotta check that out soon. _Clarke thought to herself before continuing down. When she turned left at the end of the hall she noticed it was her room. She waited for them to open it, before going inside. Quickly she dropped the crutches and flopped down on the bed with a very loud groan.

Bellamy's POV

When Octavia left Bellamy he decided she was right. He rushed back to their room and began gathering everything together.

"Everyone get out here!" Bellamy called out.

When they were present Bellamy decided it was time to fill them into his plan that he had. Well it wasn't really a plan but it was something.

"We leave now. I don't care if Kane and his group follows us or not, but we leave now. So get your stuff and then we head out." Bellamy said.

"Are you sure thats a good idea? I mean we barely have any weapons besides a couple guns, and theres only 5 of us. It doesn't seem like very good odds." Finn said.

"I don't care what the odds are. Im sick of waiting here, depending on other people to help us. These are our people and they need us." Bellamy replied. He was a little annoyed that Finn would even think about waiting but he had to let it go.

"Im in." Octavia said quickly.

"If you go, I go as well." Lincoln followed which made Bellamy throw him a disgusted and daring look. He still didn't like to think that Octavia was _with _Lincoln.

"I hope this works." Finn said which Bellamy took as him saying he was also in.

"Good, lets get going. We have somewhere to stop before we go." Bellamy smirked.

The group walked down the ark hallway. They had one stop to make before they were off. Bellamy decided to give Kane one last try to come along with them, I mean lets face it, it would a hell of a lot easier with more people.

"Kane." Bellamy burst into the room. "We are leaving right now, with or without you."

"Bellamy please just he-" Kane started.

"No. I won't hear it anymore. It would definitely be great if we had your help, but we don't need it. We have survived down here without you for quite some time now. We don't need you. You need us." Bellamy spoke with confidence.

Kane got up from his seat and walked over to Abby who was standing in the corner. He started whispering to her and then nodded his head before bringing his attention back to Bellamy and the rest of the group.

"Okay. We will go with you. Let me gather up the men and get the weapons and supplies." He spoke to Bellamy directly before he began speaking to the entire room.

"If you are coming with us to Mount Weather: Be outside in 10 minutes by the north door. Inform the others please. " with that said he left.

Bellamy let out a sigh of relief. Although he was too stubborn to admit it, They needed all the help they could get and if Kane did decide against going tonight; then Bellamy was sure that him and the rest of the group would have been screwed.

"Alright lets start for outside. We have all our things together already." Octavia spoke dragging Lincoln by the arm.

Bellamy and Finn followed behind them as they walked to the north door to wait for Kane and the others. Slowly but surely men and women in uniform began flowing out of the doors and walking up to by where they were waiting. Soon there was about 35 people. _I hope this is enough._

Kane then stepped out followed by Abby, who Bellamy could see still had red eyes from crying. It must be hard to come down and expect to see your daughter alive and well only to find out that she was captured and taken away.

"Everyone Listen up" Kane yelled and the whole group fell into silence. "We are heading out to find the remainder of the hundred right now. I know we have only been on earth for a short while but please do not be stupid. Keep an eye for anything suspicious and don't touch anything unless they tell you its okay." Kane said pointing to Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia and Finn.

"Alright, lets move out." Kane ordered before he turned to Abby and pulled her into a tight hug as he whispered something in her ear.

Bellamy turned to follow the group but was pulled sharply back. When he turned fully around he saw it was Abby who pulled him.

Ms. Griffin are yo-"

"I need you to do something for me." She said quietly.

"What do you need?" Bellamy asked.

"I need you to promise me you will try your best to rescue my daughter. She's all I have left. I can't lose her." Abby said as tears began swelling in her eyes.

"I will try my best to ge-" Bellamy began before he was cut off again. He didn't want to promise anything he didn't know for sure he could do.

"Kane says he will bring her back and I trust him and I trust that he will try, but he is the leader of this mission. His goal is get as many of the hundred out as won't be focused on getting Clarke out. Its not his fault, its his job." Abby paused as she was trying to compose her self and keep the tears from falling.

"I know you care about her Bellamy. I know it. I see it in how you talk about her. Just like I know that if I didn't ask you do this you probably would have done it anyway. So please, promise me you will bring her back. Please." She pleaded with him. The tears she was trying to hold back, falling from her face.

She was right. Even if Abby didn't stop him he knew his first priority when he got in there was to get Clarke out. He never even thought about it till now but it was true. All he was focused on for past week was getting her back. Yes he thought of the others and getting everyone to safety but he never thought of any of their wellbeing as much as he's been thinking about Clarke's.

"Abby, I will do whatever it takes to bring Clarke back. I promise." He said quietly as he glanced up to see the herd slowly fading from eye view.

"Thank you, thank you so much Bellamy." Her face lit up.

Bellamy nodded his head and smiled as he turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could to catch up with the group as they made their way to Mount Weather.

As they made their way to Clarke.

**Authors note: Alright so I'm sorry it was kinda a boring chapter, but I can promise you in the next chapter or two that there will definitely be a reunion! **

**Thanks to all of you who fav'd, followed, and reviewed! It makes me smile so much when I see it. Also thanks for sticking with me even though I absolutely suck at updating regularly. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Your feedback and thoughts are always appreciated so Review please! Thanks for reading! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The next chapter is finally here, I am so so so sorry. I was stumped on what to do next and where to go from the last chapter. Im sorry for any mistakes, I quickly skimmed through it for proofing because I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. Its a pretty long chapter so hopefully the length makes up for the wait… Enjoy! **

Chapter 9

Bellamy's Pov

The group had been walking for a day and a half. They had already passed by the old camp and by the lake and were now extremely close to the bottom of the mountain.

If Bellamy or any of the others were leading the way then they probably would have gotten there already, but Bellamy knew not to push his luck any more than he already had.

When they arrived to the start of the mountain Bellamy took a big breath and starting walking upward. He still couldn't believe all of this was happening. They came down here with the mindset that they were the first people to be on Earth in 97 years. Then they learned that there were still grounders who managed to survive the toxic air. And now they learned that there is this other group of people that are completely different from grounders and they have taken his people to some old military base that was thought to be uninhabited. It was extremely overwhelming. Everything that he was taught from the day he was born was a lie.

After another half hour passed, they finally made it to the designated meeting spot that Him, Finn and Theena set up. Everyone was told to stay as low as they could get just in case there was anyone on duty or on look out.

Bellamy lifted his head up and started to look around. There was no sign that Theena came back out again. But Bellamy was still hopeful she would come, they still had a day left. Well they had until morning at least. He would have waited a little longer for her but Kane said he would only give Bellamy a few hours for the girl to come out before they went in.

He understood Kane's need to get in as soon as possible, Bellamy too was counting down the time until he would reunite with his friends. But as much as he understood Kane's need to rush he also saw that being here made it all real. Bellamy realized that this entire time he didn't understand how real it actually was and truthfully it scared him. It scared him a lot.

Finn was sitting with a man from the ark talking while Octavia and Lincoln sat around a hidden fire. Bellamy was sitting facing them giving Lincoln deadly stares.

"Mr. Blake." A man spoke breaking him from his stare.

"Yes?" Bellamy replied to Kane.

"We need to discuss how we are going to get in if your little friend doesn't pull through. Will you please follow me?" Kane asked.

Bellamy only nodded in response as he stood up following in Kane's footsteps. They walked over to the other side of the camp where his group was sitting. Bellamy then saw the that Finn was following the man he was talking to before.

"Alright since everyone is here we should discuss what the backup plan is. We don't know for sure if that girl will be coming out so we need another stratedgy in the meantime. Any ideas." Kane said looking around.

Most people just shook their heads. Others were deep in thought. And Bellamy? All he could think about was how Clarke was right there and he could pretty much do nothing to help her.

"Maybe we could scale the perimeter and find a less obvious way in?" A guard said.

"We could make them notice our presence and request a meeting. Then if they refuse we can force a meeting." another said.

"Alright all reasonable ideas. Keep them coming. Come on Guys." Kane said almost pleading for more ideas.

Bellamy wanted to help but he really had no idea what to do. He looked over to Finn who was moving forward in the crowd.

"I seriously doubt that the mountain men will give us back our people without a fight. We have no choice but too fight our way through." Finn paused and took a deep breath. Bellamy knew how much he hated all this. "When we brought Theena back here she went in through a door on the east side. It will probably be easier to navigate through there if we are already close to where they are being held. " He looked up to Kane.

"How do you know that the 100 are being help in the same place she was being held in?" He asked.

"Well we know there are two sections in their society. The rich and powerful are in one ward, and the useless and sick are in the quarantine ward. They obviously wouldn't be placed in the upper class ward because the mount Weather still don't believe that it is safe to associate with people from the outside. So that only leaves the quarantine ward." Finn finished.

"Okay, thats good to know. We have our bearings. Now we need to find a way to get in." Kane looked around while Finn smiled slightly, proud that he was of some help.

"We could use these" Bellamy said as he took 3 grenades out of his bag."I took them before we left the ark, thought maybe they could be useful."

The group all looked to Kane to see what his response to Bellamy would be. It reminded Him about how whenever Clarke said something and that everyone would be looking straight at Bellamy to see his snarky remark or vice versa.

"You obviously thought right." Kane said and Bellamy swore there was a small smile on his face. "Heres what we are going to do: Everyone is going to stay back except for two. Those two are going to throw the 3 grenades at the door and run back as fast as possible. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Any volunteers?" Kane said a few seconds later.

At first no one moved. This was a risky job to be doing. If you screw up, you either don't hit the target or you get yourself blown up. Bellamy was thinking of stepping forward. But he couldn't take the risk that things might not go well and he won't ever get inside.

After a minutes about 4 people stood up to offer, Kane then picked the two and stood up.

"Alright. We head east in 3 hours. Rest up, we have got a long day ahead of us." and with that he walked away and so did everyone else.

Clarke's POV

Its been two days since since she started using the crutches. When they gave her an X ray, it proved that Dr Cooper was right about it not being broken. But despite that her ankle was still severely fractured.

It hurt her even more the day after. She was barely able to get out of bed. The guard even had to carry her to the experiment room yesterday because the pain was too much.

Dr Cooper didn't really think it was a big deal. He gave clarke a pill and then injected her in the ankle with a healing serum they came up with here, So now after 2 days its starting to feel like its back to normal. Well almost normal.

Even though she had a hurt ankle, that sure didn't stop them from preforming the rigorous and terrible tests on her. Today it was actually two tests in one day. In the morning they gave her something that was supposed to test her senses while slowing down her bodily functions so they can take a closer look at everything. It turned out she was allergic to whatever they gave her and it almost made her heart stop. Then in the afternoon it was shock treatments while the crown was in her head. She was exhausted.

Clarke hadn't been to the cafeteria in those two days. They told her it was because the tests they were giving her were extremely rigorous tests and she needed rest. That of course was true but they didn't care before about that, why did they now?

The only one of her friends she saw was Monty and that was only because he was living right across the hall from her.

They communicated by breathing on the glass and spelling words on them so the other person could see. Their conversations were never complicated, always simple and straight to the point.

Today when she got back to her room she was able to walk around without her crutches, it still hurt but she managed. As she sat on the bed she felt a itching feeling to talk to Monty to see what was going on with them and to see if they had been passing around the message. She got up from the bed and made her way to her window.

When she looked across the hall she saw the door open and a person in a contamination suit cleaning it out. There was no trace of Monty. It was like he had never even been there at all.

Clarke was angry. Where was he? What were they planning on doing now. She began banging on the door. Screaming at the person in the suit to answer her questions. When she noticed how the person was ignoring her, her anger then was met with panic.

She frantically searched the room trying to figure out a way out. She thought of the screw she saved and hid under the clothes. She could use the screw to try and take out the other screws in the door. She ran to the drawer but then realized that doing that would take too long.

She couldn't take this anymore. She established that she would let them do whatever they had to do her. Clarke could handle all the tests, she was the leader it was her job to take care of everyone. But now they clean out Monty's room and he is nowhere to be found? Well thats the last thing she is going to just sit around and accept.

Clarke still searching for a way out looked in every place of the she came up with nothing she ran to the door and banged as hard as she could on the window.

An idea quickly came to mind. The window was glass which meant that it was easy to shatter, if she could just break the glass she could unlock the automatic switch on the other side of the wall.

She instantly picked up the IV machine and threw off the the bags. Then she took a running start toward the window and smashed the IV into the window which caused it to break.

There were shards of glass everywhere. Clarke quickly shoved the extra pieces of the ledge as she reached through as her hand aimlessly felt for the switch. She found it rather fast and pulled it to the other side which caused the door click open.

She withdrew her arm from the window and felt a sharp pain going up her right arm. When she looked at it she saw a huge cut on her arm. It was deep and there was blood gushing out of it. Clarke shook off the pain and opened the door. When she was outside she saw the guard didn't seem to notice that Clarke had escaped. She bent down to pick up a shard of glass then continued to move forward.

Truthfully she didn't know what she was going to do next. She was just going with whatever her body would naturally do. When she got behind the person in the suit, she pulled the mask off of them and pushed them against the wall while holding a piece of glass to their throat.

It was a girl. She seemed young. Not as young as Theena but still younger than what Clarke would have expected she would see.

"Where is he!" Clarke screamed.

"What? Who." The girl replied.

"My friend! The boy whose room your cleaning! WHERE IS HE?!" Clarke screamed even louder as she shoved the glass closer to their throat.

"Please I don't know they are doing to him! Im just cleaning up." She cried.

"Do you know where he is?" Clarke asked.

"Yes" The girl sobbed.

"Then take me to him. Now." Clarke said as she spun the girl around, still holding the glass to her neck.

The girl obliged to Clarke's demands and she started walking down the hall. She went a way Clarke has never been before. She walked down the opposite way of the hall and made about 4 turns before reaching an elevator. The girl pressed the button and the doors opened. She didn't move. Clarke was get annoyed so she stuck the knife closer to her neck until the worker stepped inside.

When inside the doors closed behind them Clarke moved over to the keypad at the side. There was 7 numbers and Clarke was clueless as to which one she had to press.

"Which one." Clarke whispered in her ear. The girl didn't react she was only crying. "Which one!" Clarke said again, louder this time.

The worker pointed at the 1st button and Clarke pushed it immediately. The elevator started to move and they were on their way down.

The girl didn't move a muscle if she did, the knife would probably cut her. She was trying her best to hold back her sobs, she was scared. Clarke felt a little pang of sympathy for her but quickly threw the thought from her mind. The mountain people didn't care about what they were doing to them so why should she care?

The elevator door opened and when Clarke looked out it wasn't like the bright white rooms she was used too. Instead what she saw a long concrete hallway with flickering dim lights hanging she averted her eyes a little more down the hall she saw a long row of paintings of men that had plaques were getting weirder and weirder.

"Where he is?" Clarke asked again.

"That way I think." The girl said shakily.

"Go." Clarke shoved her.

"Please. I will take you but just take the glass away. Please." The worker pleaded.

"Just keep walking" Clarke ordered.

They walked down the hall and Clark saw the paintings of the men up close this time. She recognized a few from school on the ark. They were all past presidents of the U.S. Makes sense since this was supposed to be a government base.

When they were about to turn another corner Clarke heard shuffling and quickly retreated back to wall to keep from being seen.

"Sh" Clarke warned. But the girl didn't listen and a lll of a sudden she screamed so loud that the whole building probably heard.

Within seconds the slow shuffling turned into what sounded like a stampede heading toward where they were. Quickly Clarke threw the girl away from here and started running, trying to find some safety.

She couldn't go back to being locked up in her room. She needed to get out of there, get out of this place. Earth gave her a chance at freedom and they took it all away.

Clarke was running aimlessly. This level was nothing she had ever seen before. At least if she was upstairs she could have managed to get around a little, but here? She was lost.

The guards were right on her tail when she stopped shortly because she saw something she would never imagine she was a glass window looking into a room full of Tv monitors. They were monitoring the ark. It was video footage of the halls on the ark, they were empty. A video of the rooms and of the lunch hall and then there was one that shocked Clarke the most. It was a video of Jaha, he was sitting in the sky deck, drinking out of a bottle alone.

_What the hell? _

Clarke began to wonder how this was even possible, but then was knocked to the ground by a guard. She tried a little to fight but eventually gave up under the pressure. She laid there, on the cold hard floor wondering how long they have been watching them.

Another guard came and cuffed her arms behind a back. Then she felt a strong hit the back of her and everything went black.

Bellamy's POV

It was dawn and the group was just about to start their plan on getting inside. Theena hadn't showed up and it worried Bellamy a lot. She was sure that she would be back out by now and she wasn't. But Bellamy had to do his best to ignore his fears, he had to have his mind set on getting in their and getting his people and now Theena out.

Slowly they made their way to the east side where they were going to throw the grenades to. The group stayed very far back in order to avoid getting blown to pieces.

"Listen up everyone." Kane spoke. "We are going with plan B since the girl didn't come out. Paul, Andrea, and Adam; you three have offered to risk your lives to get us in so we will risk ours to make sure you get back safely. Remember get as close as you can without being too close. Throw them at the door simultaneously and run back behind the big rock over there. Everyone understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir." The three replied in unison.

"Great, be careful and get it done." Kane said strongly.

The three nodded before walking toward the door. It was weird watching them walk off to their possible death. They were risking their lives for kids they didn't know and it made Bellamy guilty. He should have been the one risking his life. Why did he deserve to get off easy? These were his people and he was just letting them do the dirty work.

The three guards got in position with a grenade in each of their hands. One was holding it and the other was on the pin.

"READY!" Kane screamed. "FIRE!"

And right away the three tore the pin off and threw them straight at the door. As soon as they were released from their hands the three quickly turned on their heels and ran as fast as they could straight toward the rock.

It felt like forever before the explosion went off, when in reality it had only been 4 seconds. Adam had made it to the rock and Andrea was pretty much there too but Paul was the less fortunate of the three and was pretty far from the safety point when the bomb went off.

The whole group went running. All in different directions. Some to the door, some to the rock and some to paul who was screaming in pain.

Bellamy ran to Paul. He didn't know why, his body just led him there. When he got to his side Kane was already there kneeling next to him shouting orders at the fellow guards.

"Bring him back to camp and clean up his wounds!" He shouted. "You! Marcus! Stay behind and watch over him while we go inside. Don't leave camp until we get back!" Kane ordered.

They carried off Paul's body and Kane stood up and quickly headed for the door. Bellamy followed with Finn and the others on his tail. When they got passed the smoke he saw it worked. A huge smile appeared on his face. It actually worked, they were in and he was going to get his people back. He was going to get Clarke back.

Clarke's POV

Clarke woke up in a white room like she did every other day. She wondered if it had all been a dream and she didn't actually hold a girl hostage or didn't see the monitors of Jaha on the ark.

As she tried to move she realized she couldn't. She was strapped down at the ankles and wrist and the crown was on her head again except it was so much more tighter on her head then ever lifted her head slightly up to see wires all around her arms and legs and noticed she wasn't in her usual room. This room was smaller, with only one bed in it, machinery and nothing else.

Clarke looked over to her right arm and saw that the cut she had received wasn't stitched up like it was supposed to be and saw that their was a IV in that arm. When she looked at the other arm there was an IV in that one as well.

She was in so much pain. She could feel the blood pouring out of her arm and dripping downout of her forehead. She felt the blood pumping into the IV and felt the suction cups that were on her chest and stomach that were sending mini shocks into her body. It was so much pain all at once, and Clarke couldn't stop herself from crying.

Her sobs were interrupted by Dr Cooper, who opened the door quickly and shut it behind him just as fast.

"Ms Griffin, you're awake." He said grimly. He was obviously not trying to hold up his fake friendly attitude anymore.

"What are you doing to me?" Clarke said through her tears.

She wasn't trying to keep up her act either. She wasn't trying to act tough and strong. She was done. They finally broke her.

"Well, after the last stunt you pulled we had to move you to a more secure location and take extreme measures in preventing that from ever happening again." He said.

"Like what" She asked quietly.

"Ms Griffin, this may be a little troubling to hear but we have decided that you are more a danger to us than you are asset." He said.

"You mean you're going to kill me?" Clarke asked confused.

"Ultimately? Yes, we are going to terminate your existence. But, we want still need data from you, so we have decided that you would give us better results if we just had all your data without all the resistance. We are going to drain your blood and collect your brain waves so we could use it for tests later on." He paused. "Clarke, we never wanted it to come down to this. We tried being nice and being your friend, but you left us with no choice." He turned and began to exit the room before Clarke gathered up enough strength to call out to him.

"Just answer one question for me?" She asked and he turned back around to her. Clarke saw a smile appear on his face.

"This reminds me of your first day here when you asked me to answer your question. But just like you were then, you are now, which is that you are in no position to be asking questions." He said.

"Please, you're going to kill me. I deserve at least one more answer before I go." She pleaded.

"Very Well. What is it?" Andrew asked.

"Where is Monty and Is he Okay?" She asked.

"That is two but I will allow it. Monty is okay and he is sharing a room with Jasper now in a different corridor. The only reason he went down to that floor was to meet with the agricultural scientist we have here." He finished and Clarke let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Have a nice day Ms. Griffin." He said as he closed the door behind him.

She was scared. Clarke rarely liked to admit it but she was scared. I mean, this was it. She was going to die, and she was going to die alone, Trapped in a room while tied down to a bed.

What would death be like? Would it be quick or slow? Would she be reunited with her parents and Wells or would she be alone, like how she was right now?

As she waited in this room, waiting to die, she realized that she had a lot to be happy about. I mean, she made it. She made it to earth. She accomplished her parents absolute dream. She was able to experience life again by being sent down here. Clarke was never the one to have a lot of friends but down here, She actually made friends. She had Monty, Jasper and Finn and Miller and Raven and Octavia.

She had Bellamy. But she didn't know what he was to her. Was he her friend or was he something else?

Clarke knew that Bellamy cared about her, and she cared about him. Pretty much more than anyone else down here. She didn't know why. Maybe because he was her co-leader and she needed him or maybe it was because he was one of the only people who was real with Clarke. He never tried to act a certain way or be anyone other than who he was with her. He didn't automatically like Clarke and didn't even want to try to like her. But he did, he cared about her all on his own and she cared about him because he was real. He didn't play games. When Bellamy didn't like her in those first few days he showed it. After their day trip he showed compassion and vulunerbility because that was exactly how he felt at that time and he didn't care about hiding it from Clarke. He was real with her.

Her mind fled from the idea of Bellamy when she heard a huge boom and felt the bed shake violently. The shake made everything worse. She felt dizzy now and she could barely keep her eyes open.

What she was feeling was unbearable. Clarke was a fighter, but how much can a person take? What she did next was something that Clarke thought was impossible for her. She gave up. She closed her eyes and prayed for death to come soon and give her an escape from her pain.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading guys! All of your reviews and favorites and follows mean the world. I get so excited every time I get a notification of another one, so thanks.**

**Also: **

**1)I am going to shamelessly promote myself. I have a new story that I have written for the 100. Its a multi-chapter AU fic about the 100 and the zombie apocalypse called 'Alone Together'. The second chapter will be up very soon and it would mean the absolute world to me if you would check it out and tell me what you think!**

**2)There was a guest who reviewed on the last chapter asking how I know Bellamy is alive and to PM them. I am sorry I haven't Pm'd you I don't think you can private message a guest and truthfully I don't know how to pm anyone in general. Guest or not. But the footage was of Bellamy running through the forest with a spear on the CW sizzle reel. There was some controversy over whether or not that was from last season, but now we know for certain that it is from this season because it was shown in the new trailer for the upcoming episode. Hope that helped you out if you were still confused.**

**Again thanks for reading and please Review! (:**


End file.
